The Grim Apocalypse
by SilencedSonic
Summary: A crossover between RWBY and Godzilla, where Godzilla is one giant Grimm. The story takes place during the Vytal Festival, and in an alternate timeline where Cinder and the White Fang aren't major problems. Instead, the large amount of Grimm showing up lately is the main focus of the RWBY team. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword:**

This story is a crossover between Godzilla and RWBY, in the sense that Godzilla is one giant Grimm among the rest of the Grimm on Remnant. The Godzilla being used in the story is the 2014 Legendary Pictures version of Godzilla. In this version of the RWBY timeline, the tournament is still going on strong, Penny was not destroyed, Valentine never faked a leg injury and ruined Yang's reputation, and Pyrrha is not dead. The tournament is still ongoing. In this version Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, etc. are not enemies, they're actual students from Haven, and are just big jerks to everyone. Salem is still a problem, but in a different sense. Everyone will be working together to be solving a suddenly much larger Grimm problem.

Now that you know what to generally expect, let's get on with it.

 **The Grimm Apocalypse**

Chapter 1: It was just like any other day…

* * *

It was just like any other day in Vale. The city was busy with citizens going to and from work, kids playing in the streets, the usual. Everything was nice and tranquil, as it always is. The Vytal Festival was in full swing as well, bringing many tourists and exchange students from around Remnant all to Vale. The Tournament was in Singles at this point.

Team RWBY has shown themselves to be a very formidable force to the rest of the tournaments' participants, beating their opponents in the team, doubles, and singles fights. Team JNPR has also shown very tough, with Pyrrha Nikos defeating Penny Poledina ( **but not killing her)** just minutes ago. Everyone in the stands, participants of the tournament and spectators, were all having a blast and enjoying the tournament. With the fight having just ended, many of the fighters and spectators left the stands to go relax at the concession stands and festival going on below the stadium.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR went to go hang out at their favorite noodle place (and Blake's favorite seafood place) to have some fun and celebrate both team's victories.

"Pyrrha, you were _absolutely amazing_ out there!" Yang exclaimed sincerely, arms outstretched in amazement.

"Why, thank you Yang! You were not bad yourself!" Pyrrha said, returning the favor.

" _Mmmhmm_!" Nora mumbled, her mouth already full of noodles.

Ren facepalms at seeing Nora's terrible manners, but what else did he expect?

Ren then looks over to Blake, to see her face stuffed with fish, similar to Nora. Blake pauses, and returns an embarrassed stare to Ren. Everyone can't help but chuckle at this. At this, everyone then begins eating that hasn't already.

After a few minutes of eating, RWBY and JNPR sit back, deeply satisfied with their meals.

"Those noodles were better than last time!" Ruby exclaimed in satisfaction.

"You can say _that_ again!" responded Jaune, equally satisfied.

Nora then belches loudly. Everyone can't help but to laugh at this.

The old chef then hands the bill to Ruby, who at the sight of the hefty price turns pale and limp.

Quickly, Weiss takes the bill away from Ruby, saying happily "Don't worry guys, I've got it covered _for real_ this time." Handing her card to the chef to pay, she is delighted to see that it was accepted this time, avoiding another embarrassing situation due to her father cutting her funds.

Everyone turns to Weiss, and thank her gratuitously.

Yang chuckles and Weiss raises a questioning eyebrow at her. Trying not to burst out laughing, Yang tries to say as plainly as possible, "Thanks Ice Queen, it's great to see that your money is no longer _frozen_!" upon finishing her sentence, Yang bursts into laughter, hunching over the table and slamming her fist on the counter repetitively. Everyone else, except Weiss, also start laughing heavily, just not as much as Yang.

No one wished they could have anything different than they have it right now. They have all made amazing life-long friends, and they wouldn't trade their experiences for anything else. They all hoped their good times would continue for as long as everyone was around.

As teams RWBY and JNPR are finally calming down, Weiss still unamused at Yang's joke, they were all interrupted, feelings of fun, tranquility, and _safety_ replaced with _fear_. _Worry_. _Agony_. Vale's emergency sirens have just turned on, and it was _not_ a test.

* * *

 **Five minutes earlier…**

General Ironwood stood in Ozpin's office, sipping coffee out of a mug next to his old friend, looking out at the stadium, and the festival below. Atlas was chosen to keep the festival safe this year by the Vytal Festival council, as is procedure every time the festival is held.

Ozpin then looks over to Ironwood and says matter-of-factly, "See? All of this extra force you brought, and nothing has happened, and the tournament is already almost over."

"Well, in today's day and age, you can't be _too_ careful, now can you?" Ironwood responded, waving his hand out towards his prized airships hovering nearby over the docks.

"I suppose," Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

A few moments of silence pass, and Ironwood gets a transmission from one of his security officers that they are sending a squadron of fighters to scout a possible small group of Grimm outside the city so the South East of Beacon. As soon as Ironwood finishes reading the message, he looks up to see a small squadron of his prized fighter aircraft buzz the tower.

Ironwood responds to the sender cheekily, with 'did you tell the pilots the pattern is full?', and chuckled to himself, proud of his terrible joke. Ozpin rolled his eyes at the sight of Ironwood's return message when he shows it to him. Ironwood smirks, and then turns on his receiver to hear what the squadron has to report.

"Ghost squadron, General Ironwood. Report your findings once you've made visual contact, over."

"Roger that general, we'll be approaching the area momentarily." The squadrons' transmission was followed by the classic static sound that one would hear at the end of a military radio transmission.

"I love that sound." Ironwood said to Ozpin, who smirked in response.

Suddenly, Ironwood receives a video transmission. The Ghost Squadron leader exclaims, "uhh… General? You're gonna want to see this…" he says nervously, and turns the camera to look out front of his cockpit.

"What is it captain?" His question is immediately answered however, when footage of the biggest Grimm he's ever seen pops into view. Eyes gaping, and awestruck, Ironwood quickly show Ozpin the newest problem to hit Remnant, and it was heading for Vale. In the camera was a giant lizard-like creature, but unlike any Grimm they've ever seen before. At over 350 feet tall, it _easily_ stood over the dense forest, and dwarfed the mountains behind it. It had a terrifying face that scared even Ozpin. With Blood Red eyes, and what looks to be _hundreds_ of sharp teeth, and long, sharp, and jagged spines with the signature blood-red veins of a Grimm all over them, going from the back of its head, all the way down its back, getting larger the further down it went, then getting smaller again as it got closer to its enormously long tail, and continued down to the tip of the tail. By now the two men have run over to the other side of the tower to get a better look at the beast coming their way.

" _Holy dust_ …." Ozpin said under his breath, terrified.

"Ghost squadron, engage immediately!" Ironwood quickly switches radio channels so he is heard on all military frequencies. "Attention all units, we have a _massive_ Grimm to the south east of Beacon Academy heading straight for the festival. Halt all current missions immediately and move to engage as soon as possible! Turn on the emergency sirens and begin evacuating Vale. All airships move in to attack!"

At this, the emergency sirens can be heard, having just being switched on, and the three Atlesian airships Ironwood brought as part of the security force are seen moving in unison towards the creature.

"We need to get down from here and help with the evacuation." Ozpin says quickly. Ironwood nods in agreement.

* * *

Back with team RWBY and JNPR, they begin to leave the festival grounds, worried what is going on, but moving to a defensive position with the first Atlesian squad they come across.

"What's happening lieutenant?!" Yang exclaims at the soldier in charge of the security checkpoint. A Paladin mech can be seen moving behind him, deploying for a defensive position. AK-200 soldiers are being deployed in numbers as well.

With fighters screaming overhead in squadrons by the dozens and the three large airships on the security forces closely behind, the two teams can observe that they are all headed towards something in the forest. "We've confirmed a giant Grimm heading in this direction, an-" The Lieutenant is quickly cut off by a sudden and large amount of panic coming from his radio from all of the aircraft heading to the target. Teams RWBY and JNPR are easily able to hear this over the man's radio, even with the ships overhead, and the panicked screams of people around them, unsure of why the emergency sirens are on. They all look up over the forest in time to see quick flashes of _blue light_ , accompanied by cracks in the air a couple seconds later. The pulses quickly grew more frequent, then it remained a large blue light remained in the one spot.

Then, for a moment, _everything went silent._ Over the radio a frantic transmission can be heard by one of the forward ground troops, " _EVERYONE GET THE HELL DOWN_!" Immediately afterwards, a thick blue streak emerges over the tree line, causing the sky to darken around the extremely bright beam of light. It sounded just like a rocket's engine, only constant, and very close by. The beam of mysterious light goes straight for the rightmost airship, then sweeps leftward, cutting all three ships in half horizontally, forcing them to explode _violentl_ y, killing everyone inside instantly, and with it, their greatest chance to destroy the beast, all in _mere seconds_.

All citizens unfortunate enough to catch the event begin to scream in _absolute terror_. The screams suddenly stop when a deafening roar is heard, presumably from the same creature that just destroyed their greatest symbol of safety. By now, the entire kingdom knows that there is something greatly wrong.

Screams resuming, louder and stronger than before, Yang yells over the screams with an extremely concerned look on her face "What the _hell_ was that?!" Inside, Yang did _not_ want her question answered.

The monster had other plans however, and as Yang finished her sentence, the biggest Grimm ever pokes his head over the tree line, getting higher in the sky every thunderous step he takes towards Beacon Academy. Yang's question was answered, and she, as well as everyone around her, were scared to death for the first time in their lives, seeing their impending doom coming straight for them. Godzilla then lets out another deafening roar, followed by hundreds, if not thousands, of smaller, more typical Grimm, coming out of the forest, headed straight for Vale.

Sounds of gunfire and rockets fills the air as the Atlesian military tries to hold back the onslaught.

" _Holy… dust…._ " Yang says under her breath, absolutely awestruck at the creature, now visible from its waist up. Everyone looks at it in fear. The King of Monsters has arrived in Vale.

* * *

 **(A/N), 7/26: Hey Guys! I had no idea how many people would be viewing this, and i gotta say, I am absolutely ecstatic! Last time I checked, the story broke 155 views! I know that not necessarily everyone who viewed it liked it, but that's a _huge_ start for me, especially for my second fanfiction! Anyways, I'd like to announce that I will definitely be continuing the story for many chapters to come. A general plan has been formed, and i can confirm that there will be more Kaiju from the Godzilla universe, and one (technically two) from outside. There will be a total of 29 as of this moment. You'll have to stick around to see which ones. Additionally, I plan on releasing Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering before or on Friday, July 29th. I hope you guys will like it just as much as i do writing it. **

**Thanks again everyone!**

 **-SilencedSonic**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering

**Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering**

* * *

As what remained of the security forces in Vale either swarmed to the South East to defend the wall or evacuate civilians, the defense was growing desperate. With the entire air fleet laying in pieces in front and around them, the ground troops were desperately trying to hold off the normal Grimm from entering the city, let alone one giant one.

But it wasn't enough. Despite the thousands of bullets flying through the air, there were too many Grimm coming at them for the soldiers to handle. Slowly, the huge mass of Grimm was getting closer to the wall.

* * *

Seeing that their ranged attacks were not working very well, and the giant Grimm was getting closer and closer, shaking the ground more and more the closer it got, team RWBY and JNPR decided to quickly spring into action to take out as many Grimm as possible before the enormous menace arrived.

"Jaune, take the right side, we'll take the left. Lieutenant, _don't stop firing_! We'll try to take out as many Grimm as we can before… _it_ … gets here." Ruby commanded. Jaune and the Lieutenant nodded in acknowledgement.

Jumping off of the wall and into the fray, Ruby began to open up with her sniper rifle into the nearest Grimm, and covered Blake and Yang as they went deep into the mass of the creatures. Weiss used her glyphs to guarantee Yang and Blake's safe passage into the middle, keeping the Grimm at their sides in place so they don't get hit from behind. Once they're in, Ruby stops firing at the Grimm, reloads, and uses her semblance to run in and start taking out the Grimm from Blake and Yang's rear with Crescent Rose, allowing them a potential escape route should things get hairier than things currently are, considering the circumstances. Weiss supports Ruby and does the same, attacking any Grimm behind their teammates.

In the middle of the mass of Grimm, Blake and Yang prepare to fight off as many Grimm as they can.

"Ready?" Yang says with a smile on her face, ready to kick some ass.

"Ready." Blake replies, also with a smile. Blake throws the ribbon on Gambol Shroud to Yang, who grips it firmly. Blake then proceeds to turn in a clockwise motion with the ribbon pulled tight with Yang on the other end. Yang assists her by firing Ember Celica behind her, propelling her forward. Yang then jumps onto the nearest Grimm, kicking them as she continues to run in a clockwise motion with the help of Blake, and killing any Grimm unfortunate enough to jump into their circle of pain.

* * *

Simultaneously, JNPR jumps over the wall alongside RWBY, heading to the right side instead of the left. Pyrrha starts off by throwing her spear into the nearest Grimm, charging forward into the now dead Beowulf, taking it out of its now dissolving carcass, and doing a mid-air somersault before changing her spear into a sword, and jumping into an Ursa.

Nora runs in, using Magnhild to spin around, hammer outstretched hitting several Beowolves in the face, killing them instantly. She then switches to her grenade launcher, firing into the Grimm randomly, not worrying at all, as she won't hurt any friendlies.

Ren runs into the Grimm, firing his Stormflowers into them, then jumping over the slumped-over carcasses to meet up with Nora. Jaune smiles at this, seeing that the two finally caught onto what he meant by "flower power" during their team battle a few days ago. Ren jumps onto the end Magnhild, Nora swinging it around quickly and furiously, while Ren fires into the surrounding enemy. Flower Power worked in the same sense as Blake and Yang's move, killing any Grimm unlucky enough to come into the circle of death.

Jaune runs in behind Pyrrha, assisting her with killing several large Ursas threatening Ren and Nora. Jaune thrusts Crocea Mors powerfully and skillfully, Pyrrha's training showing beautifully. Pyrrha notices this, and complements Jaune's improved skills with his sword while slicing the head of the Ursa closest to her clean off, and blocking the paw of a second.

"Your swordsman ship is greatly improving Jaune!" Pyrrha commented.

"I've learned from the best!" Jaune replied, giving Pyrrha a smile of gratitude, looking her in the eyes. Pyrrha blushes, but hides it by quickly turning away and fighting another Ursa.

* * *

Professor Ozpin and Ironwood make their way to the wall to support the defense when they see Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port locked in a battle with two Deathstalkers. They quickly jump in and help them out. Port fires his Blunderbuss at one of the Deathstalkers, stunning it, when Ozpin jumps over him, and swings his cane right into the scorpion-Grimm's stinger, shattering it. Port then takes the new opportunity to flip his gun around 180 degrees in the air, jumps up, and catches it so that the blades of the weapon are now in front of him, then proceeds to swing at the Deathstalker's left pincer, cutting it off. The Deathstalker reels back in pain, now missing a stinger and its left arm. Port then flips the gun around again, firing straight into the underside of the Grimm, causing it to go into the air, and land on its back, already dissolving.

Meanwhile Oobleck fires a rocket salvo from his thermos, hitting the Deathstalker in the face, making it flinch a little. Ironwood then jumps into the air and somersaults over Oobleck, unsheathing his revolver, and fans the hammer into the top of the Grimm, then kicks its head upon landing. Furious, the Deathstalker swings its right pincer into Oobleck, knocking him back into a pillar, collapsing it with the impact. Ironwood reloads quickly, then jumps off of the Grimm into the air, and fires at its face. This only angers the Grimm, and it swings its left pincer into Ironwood, sending him into a wall. The Deathstalker then moves over to sting Ironwood with its giant stinger. Ironwood prepares his aura for the blow, closing his eyes, when to his surprise; he opens them to see the Deathstalker impaled by a piece of shattered pillar. Ironwood looks to his right, standing up simultaneously, to see Glynda Goodwitch walking over, looking unamused at Ironwood's performance.

"Do I have to do _everything_ around here?" Glynda said to Ironwood, simultaneously taking the pillar she used to impale the Grimm, and repairing it to its former glory.

"Well, Ozpin didn't make you the combat instructor for nothing" Ironwood replied with a smirk on his face, helping Oobleck up off the ground. Glynda rolls her eyes, arms crossed.

"Can we save the chit-chat for later you two? We still have bigger problems to deal with." Ozpin said, pointing his cane towards the now extremely close and fully visible giant Grimm.

They nodded, and the four of them collectively ran over the wall and into the fray to join RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Still at it with their attack, Yang and Blake are suddenly frightened as the ground shook violently suddenly, forcedly ending their attack, making Yang hit the ground suddenly, but lightly, as she wasn't very high up.

Ruby and Weiss were suddenly afraid.

* * *

Still going strong, Ren and Nora continued with Flower Power, until the same sudden and violent shake of the ground disrupted them, causing Nora to fall on her butt, but losing her grip on Magnhild simultaneously, causing it, as well as Ren, to go flying into the wall.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked up in terror.

* * *

The Grimm that was left, of which many were dead, then capitalized on the situation. Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha noticed that it seemed like the Grimm were used to the situation, as they didn't flinch nearly as much upon the violent shake.

The four of them looked at each other respectively, and ran in to retrieve their team mates as quickly as they could, worrying for their friends' lives.

Ruby and Weiss ran into the Grimm surrounding Yang and Blake. Ruby swung Crescent Rose furiously around, cutting into any nearby Grimm about to strike them. Weiss switched to her ice dust in Myrtenaster, and blasted nearby Grimm, freezing them, making it easier to run by them to get to their friends.

Upon running into the circle of death that their teammates had created, Ruby and Weiss saw Blake and Yang on the ground, still dazed by what just happened. Ruby quickly ran over to Yang, and began to drag her by her wrist out of the area and back to the wall, forcing her to stumble back onto her feet, then running on her own power. Weiss grabbed Blakes' hand and helped her onto her feet, then said "Let's go." Blake nodded in agreement, then proceeded to run back to the wall with Weiss.

Jaune went to retrieve Ren from the giant dent he left in Vale's wall, while Pyrrha threw her sword, now turned into a spear, next to Nora.

"Grab it!" Pyrrha yelled over the Grimm to Nora.

Grabbing Pyrrha's spear, Nora yells "Ready!" Pyrrha then uses her semblance to retrieve her sword, Nora with it, bringing her to safety.

"Regroup at the wall!" Ruby yelled over to team JNPR.

Once regrouped, the two teams were surprised by three things. First, they were surprised to see Professor Port, Goodwitch, Ozpin, and Dr. Oobleck join them in the fight, reassuring them.

Next, they were confused when they all looked back at the wall to see all of the soldiers stop firing. Confused and angry, Ruby yells at the Lieutenant "I thought I told you to _not_ stop firing!"

"They're retreating!" the Lieutenant snapped back, pointing at the Grimm.

They were not exactly _retreating_ in a traditional sense though. The Grimm were walking slowly backwards into the forest, still facing the heroes, _snarling_ , _roaring_ , _growling_ in intimidation, as if they were not done yet.

Everyone instantly knew that something was wrong, forgetting _entirely_ about how the battle started off. They were reminded by a deafening roar directly above them, somehow forgetting about the giant Grimm, which then proceeded to step forward again, answering the question of what happened earlier when the ground quaked, worse than earlier. Everyone then realized that the Grimm _weren't_ retreating. They ran in to weaken the defenses of the city before the giant Grimm got close enough to deal the final blow.

"Looks like you could use some back up!" they heard behind them, as teams CFVY and SSSN appear, coming to the wall after helping civilians evacuate. They jump in to help take the behemoth down.

" _let's do this!_ " Coco says, pushing her sunglasses onto her face and over her eyes, minigun ready to go.

They all spring into action, running towards the giant.

" _Open Fire!_ " the Lieutenant yells, drowned out halfway through his command by volumes of gunfire from what was left of the city's defense. "Watch out for those hunters!"

Weiss used her glyphs to get Ruby and herself up the giant's leg, while Yang and Blake ran up the creature's monstrous tail, and hopping from spine-to-spine as the inclines got steeper, everyone shooting and stabbing the Grimm on their way up. Ren and Nora throw Jaune and Pyrrha into the air towards the Grimm, slashing at the monster's underbelly as they got close. Nora used Magnhild to hurl chunks of rubble at the beast, and Goodwitch did the same using her semblance. Ren, Ironwood, Oobleck, Port, and teams CFVY and SSSN unleashed their bullets into the creature in one massive volley

Ozpin stopped himself from attacking with his comrades, noticing something was _terribly_ wrong. Despite _everything_ being thrown at the creature, it never made a sound that indicated pain, or even irritability. He looked at the monster's face, and was struck with fear as the Grimm appeared to _smile_ slightly.

"GET OFF THE GRIMM!" Ozpin yelled to RWBY.

Afraid for their lives, Ruby and Weiss quickly retreated down below thanks to Weiss' glyphs. Yang and Blake, however, were in a tougher spot. Yang looked behind her to see the spines on the creature's tail flash blue, randomly, spontaneously, instantaneously, and briefly, making the air crack after each flash. The flashing quickly started to rise upwards towards the creature's back, and along with it, intense heat. Yang quickly grabbed her partner, who was not aware with what was happening, and launches themselves off the creature with Ember Celica, regrouping with everyone else.

Jaune and Pyrrha landed very far from the rest of the group however, _right under the beast's nose._

 _Godzilla saw the easy targets._

Ruby and Pyrrha looked up at the monster, seeing its **blood red eyes** staring at Jaune and Pyrrha. _Teeth showing, air cracking more frequently, louder, a blue light beginning to show at the back of the monster's mouth through its teeth, its head now faces towards Jaune and Pyrrha._ Ruby saw what was about to happen, and ran forward to try to save the two.

Pyrrha saw this, and used her semblance on Crescent Rose to keep Ruby back. _Pyrrha knows what is about to happen._

Jaune looks over to Pyrrha, and says "It was a pleasure for you to be my partner." With a sad, defeated, but grateful look on his eyes, embracing his imminent fate.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in horror, _tears appearing in her eyes_. In an instant, Pyrrha embraced Jaune romantically, kissing him on the lips passionately in one long kiss, showing her _true_ feelings for him, _once and for all_.

Jaune was extremely surprised at this, and was about to kiss her back when she suddenly ended her embrace, and used her semblance on Jaune's shield and sword to quickly throw Jaune away from the area. Jaune tried to run back, now with tears of fear in his eyes as he saw Pyrrha, crying intensely as she turned her sword into a spear, and threw it at Jaune to stick him to the wall, ensuring he cannot come back, and be harmed.

As she looked at him one final time, Pyrrha said, " _I love you, Jaune Arc, and I have since the day we met._ " Her voice trembling as she cries while speaking. Jaune struggles to get himself free; trying to rejoin the one he never realized loved him for who he was.

Pyrrha looked back at the creature's mouth, the light _brighter_ than before. The cracks in the air have stopped, replaced by a _single, bright glow_ all over the monster's back.

" _Goodbye, Jaune Arc_." She said, her voice trembling.

 _The air went silent._

 _Everyone could only watch what was unfolding in front of their eyes as they knew they would die should they try to help._

 _Everyone was in tears._

As the monster opened its mouth to release its energy, Pyrrha tried to save herself in a final attempt by using her semblance to grab whatever she could to protect her from the monster, surrounding herself in metal plates from the fallen ships nearby.

Everything went silent, and everything went dark as the monster opened its mouth, releasing its blinding beam of light at Pyrrha Nikos, making a deafening rocket-like sound, draining the surrounding air of any light it had.

The heat the energy gave off was intense, _instantly_ vaporizing nearby plants around the impact, and setting the forest on fire.

 _It was over in mere seconds, but it seemed like an eternity as everyone watched Pyrrha Nikos perish._

 _Godzilla roared triumphantly_ , staring at the larger group of heroes, knowing what he just did.

Jaune Arc finally is able to free himself from the wall, taking Pyrrha's spear with him as he went to the crater to see the metal protecting Pyrrha mostly vaporized, but no holes visible.

 _Godzilla let him look for her._

Jaune hurriedly threw the metal plates off of where Pyrrha should be, _tears running down his eyes,_ mumbling in a trebling voice, _"no, no, no, not like this" over and over_. Under the final sheet of metal, he saw what he feared not to see. In front of Jaune Arc, lies Pyrrha. _Charred. Lifeless. Gone._ Jaune broke down and collapsed onto his hands and knees, crying.

Teams RWBY, CFVY, SSSN, the staff of Beacon, and what remained of team JNPR, were all emotionally destroyed as their fears were confirmed by Jaune's reaction, most of them crying, or tearing up.

 _Godzilla appeared to be laughing._

 _The air began to crack again; blue pulses began to flash behind Godzilla again._

Godzilla now pointed his head towards the remaining Hunters and Huntresses in front of him.

Soon, the monster's mouth showed all of his teeth, with a _blue light_ once again filling up at the back of his mouth.

Everyone _knew_ what was about to happen.

Jaune looked up, _rage in his eyes_ to see what was about to happen, and looked at _who_ it was directed at.

Jaune quickly sprinted faster than he ever had before towards his teammates. The closer he got to them, the brighter his eyes started to _glow white._

No one had an idea of what was happening as Jaune ran to them, _determined, full of rage, eyes growing a brighter white than even the sun._

Jaune had no idea what he was doing either, he just simply knew what he was doing, without knowing the outcome. He ran _instinctively._

Now in the middle of the group of his soon-to-be-dead friends, Jaune turns around to look Godzilla in the eye.

Godzilla met his eyes and stared back at Jaune, opening his mouth to release his energy _again._

The air went silent again, light grew dark once more, drawn to Godzilla's energy.

With Godzilla's energy coming to them, feeling the heat, Jaune yelled, **_"YOU WILL HARM NO ONE ELSE!"_** throwing his arms outwards horizontally, palms facing outwards.

Everyone watched as Godzilla's energy came at them all, and closed their eyes as it was about to impact upon their skin.

Confused as to if it was over, Ruby opens her eyes, seeing if she was dead.

Instead, she beholds Jaune, _floating_ above everyone, _glowing a bright white glow_. She looked up at Godzilla, seeing that his energy was being _stopped_ by a giant dome-like shield, and spread outwards along the dome.

 _Jaune was using his semblance._

"GO JAUNE! " Ruby yelled, causing everyone else to look at what was happening.

Everyone gasped in surprise in the amount of _immense power_ Jaune Arc possessed within him.

Godzilla stopped firing his energy at them, giving out a roar of triumph before cutting it short when he sees what became of his foes. Clearly taken aback that they were able to survive, giving out a roar of anger.

Jaune fell to the ground, catching himself, still filled with rage and barely fazed by what he just did.

Godzilla was _mad_.

In a fury, Godzilla ran forward, trying to instead crush his enemies, ensuring their deaths.

Everyone got into a fighting stance, ready to make their last stand against the Grimm.

Jaune, ready to protect his friends and comrades again, assumes his stance again. Before he uses his semblance again, however, Jaune sees something on the edge of his left eye.

A loud, _blood curdling, spine chilling_ roar is heard. Godzilla instantly _panics_ , turning to his right, where the sound originated from. Everyone else turns their heads towards it as well. What they catch is a blindingly fast black object spinning rapidly, _slamming_ into Godzilla's right side, knocking him over. Godzilla screams in pain as he falls, his right arm _flying_ in an opposite direction, _blood flying_ from the wound. Tons of dust and debris goes into the air as Godzilla falls to the ground, masking what is happening as screams of pain, and what sounds like rockets and fire can be heard behind the dust cloud.

When the dust settles, everyone is left astounded, _amazed_ , but afraid. Many gasp in surprise, while others register that the threat may not be over.

What they see, is Godzilla quickly _retreating_ away from which he came, a giant black, turtle-like monster standing with its back towards Vale.

With sharp plates on its back, claws on its hands and feet, a short tail, and spikes coming out of its elbows, the creature appeared _hellish_. The creature looks up into the sky, and lets out another roar, allowing two tusks to be seen on the creatures head.

"Strange, this creature doesn't _look_ Grimm…" Ozpin said, curious. He then realized what the identity of creature was. With a look of disbelief, Ozpin looks at the creature.

The creature then turns around towards them, and shows his face.

" _It can't be… is it really…?"_

"Gamera!" Ren says amazed, finishing Ozpin's sentence for him. "I don't believe it, the legends are _true_." Quickly, Ren looks to everyone, whom are all looking at the creature, ready to attack it. "Stop! Everyone _stop_! Don't attack him! He's on _our side_!" Ren quickly yells.

Astounded and confused, everyone watches as Gamera walks over to where Pyrrha once stood.

Yang, Ruby, and Nora prepare to strike, fearing the worst, as Gamera picks up Pyrrha Nikos in his hands, her corpse _lifeless_.

Ren and Ozpin quickly restrain them.

Ironwood grows extremely afraid as his comm channel suddenly goes loud, then turns around to see the main Atlesian fleet jump into Vale's airspace with a loud **_'Thuum'_** as their overchargers disengage, bringing the ships to a quick stop. Ironwood can hear them designating targets. "Hold your fire! _Hold your fire_! We are safe, do **_NOT_ ** attack this creature!" Ironwood frantically shouts.

Everyone is suddenly amazed as they behold something truly magical happening _in Gamera's hands._

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 2 of the story, much, much sooner than I anticipated. Ill be posting any updates on chapter 3's release as they come. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Remember: constructive criticism is always welcomed!** **-SilencedSonic**

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

* * *

Jaune was filled with rage and sorrow, mad at himself for not knowing Pyrrha's feelings for him sooner, and for Godzilla forcing her to show them to him, and then mercilessly killing her. When Godzilla had been beaten back by the newcomer, Jaune broke down on the ground and couldn't stop tears from coming down his face. When Gamera started to pick up Pyrrha's charred and lifeless body, he felt the rage coming back.

When Ozpin and Ren restrained Ruby, Yang and Nora, they had managed to let Jaune slip through them as he sprinted towards the large creature.

"Jaune! Stop! He won't hurt us!" Ren yelled at his team leader.

" _I won't let him touch Pyrrha!_ " Jaune screamed, his voice shaking as tears ran down his face. Jaune quickly ran up Gamera's side by using his sword to stab into the side of the creature and pulling himself up higher.

Gamera did not show any signs of pain, as he knew why the boy felt the way he did. He let the boys' emotions come out.

As Jaune was climbing up the beast, Ruby could see what Gamera was doing in his hands with Pyrrha Nikos. "Jaune, wait for a second!" Ruby yelled up to him, trying to reason with him.

As Jaune made it to the top of Gamera's arm, Jaune started to slow down as he ran towards the palms of the creature, stopping in front of Pyrrha's body.

Everyone watched from below as Gamera's hands started to glow golden.

Jaune knelt down on both knees, and put Pyrrha's body in his arms. He didn't seem to notice the golden glow around him from Gamera; he was simply looking at Pyrrha, tears running endlessly down his face. Then he saw the unthinkable happen.

As the golden glow spread to Pyrrha, Jaune noticed the soot, ash, and burns begin to disappear from his partner's body.

Then, _a cough_.

 _And another_.

Everyone was looking on in silence below.

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes, then gasps for air, quickly sitting up. She quickly looks around, unsure of where she is. Then she sees Jaune Arc, holding her in his arms, tears running down his face with a look in his eyes saying 'I thought you were gone'. Tears soon ran down Pyrrha's face as well, looking into Jaune's eyes. Her lip began to quiver, on the verge of crying. Slowly, Pyrrha raised her left hand to Jaune's face. Jaune begins to cry, whimpering. _"I'm so sorry, Pyrrha."_ Jaune whispers to her, letting her get on her feet. Pyrrha stood up, hand still on his cheek, and put her other hand on the other cheek.

" _I'm sorry,_ Jaune." She said, voice trembling, eyes locked with Jaune's. Jaune puts his arms around Pyrrha's waist.

They kiss passionately, Pyrrha sobbing in between each kiss, happy that she was brought back to the world to be with her true love.

* * *

Gamera slowly lowered the two soulmates down towards the ground, safely in his hands.

As everyone saw Pyrrha come back to life, many of her dear friends began to cry in happiness. Ren and Nora ran towards their teammates as Gamera brought his hands to the ground.

Stopping their kiss, Jaune offered his hand to Pyrrha. She took it, and they walked off of Gamera's hands together, hands held, tears still on their faces. As Ren and Nora drew closer, Pyrrha let go of Jaune's hand and ran to Nora, both of their arms outstretched to each other, sobbing.

"I thought we lost you." Nora cried into Pyrrha's shoulder.

"I thought so too." Pyrrha cried.

Pyrrha looked at Ren, letting go of Nora, and Ren suddenly and unexpectedly hugged Pyrrha tightly, like a large teddy bear.

"I missed you too, Ren" Pyrrha chuckled, a tear running down Ren's face.

Ren releases Pyrrha. Jaune and Pyrrha take each other's hand again as they walk back to their friends. Team RWBY quickly runs over to Pyrrha, and hugs her altogether, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss crying into Pyrrha, thinking that they lost their dear friend and comrade, Blake silently cried as well.

When they let her go, Pyrrha turned around, and looked up at Gamera. "Thank you, brave warrior. I am forever in your debt." She says in gratitude, and then bows in thanks to Gamera.

Gamera makes a sort of grunting noise in response.

"He says that he was simply doing his duty, protecting the children of Remnant." Ren says suddenly, and unexpectedly.

"He said what?!" Ruby, Weiss, Nora said in unison, everyone else staring at him in confusion.

"You have some explaining to do." Said Blake, slightly suspicious.

"My semblance allows me to communicate with animals, and for me to be able to understand them." Ren explained.

"Then why haven't you used it when we fought the Grimm?" Yang asked.

"The Grimm aren't animals, and they're beyond reasoning. Grimm are savage beasts. Gamera here is no Grimm." He explains.

Gamera nods in agreement.

"Commander, turn off the sirens, and start bringing civilians back into the city. We are code Green." Ironwood says in his radio to the ships above.

"We'll help" Coco says to Ironwood, as they jump back into the city, helping with the repair efforts.

"We'll come along too" Sun adds. Before leaving, Sun takes a quick look at Blake and winks with a smirk. Blake blushes, rolling her eyes in response and smiling. "Fill me in later Kitty" he adds, smiling, before jumping up the wall. Blake frowned.

"Ren, who is our savior here, exactly?" Pyrrha asked, her hand towards Gamera.

Gamera begins to make several grunts and noises.

"I am Gamera, guardian of Remnant, and protector of children." Ren says for Gamera. "I was created by an ancient advanced civilization to protect them from the Grimm. Said people have since vanished, and I have laid dormant, waiting until I was needed again along with the other Guardians."

" _Other_ Guardians?" Ozpin said, curious.

Gamera nods. "Yes, there are others, however they were born on this planet, whereas I was created. We all remained in wait for when the world needed us. We woke up about 6 months ago, and we have been trying to find out what has happened since. And now we know what is wrong. Our main mission is to destroy the Grimm from the planet, and restore the balance in the galaxy." He adds.

"Who are these _other_ Guardians?" Ozpin further questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I've told you all too much as it is. We don't want to concern you in this conflict. You've all suffered too much already, and we don't want to make it worse."

"But we want to _help._ We humans have been able to last centuries on our own against these creatures, and we will to continue to. We want the Grimm gone as much as you do." Ozpin reasoned.

Gamera let out a low growl. "I'm sorry, but we won't allow it. It's too dangerous for your species. You don't know the capabilities of these new creatures, especially with the recent addition of these colossal beasts."

"Wait, there's _more_ _than one_ of them?" Jaune asked, worried.

Gamera takes a moment before grunting. Ren then pauses for a few moments before interpreting the Guardian. "… yes…" Everyone reacts with a gasp of shock. "We don't know who they are or how many there are, but we know that Godzilla was not the only one" Gamera explains as he points to Godzilla's severed arm.

"So that's his name. One helluva giant lizard." Yang said with slight grief.

A minute or so passes before Gamera finally says, "I must now go. I was not supposed to be here in the first place, as we are supposed to remain in secret. I apologize." Ren stops translating for the group with his semblance as Gamera begins to walk away in the other direction before retreating into his shell and flying off, spinning rapidly.

"Thank you again, Gamera." Pyrrha said in goodbye.

Everyone waved him goodbye.

Ozpin looked over to Ironwood, he could see the gears turning in the General's head. Ironwood had a plan, and Ozpin wasn't quite sure if he liked it yet.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Sorry it isn't really** _ **that**_ **good, but trust me, it will get better. Additionally, it may seem like there are a lot of loose ends, such as why specifically the** _ **protector of children**_ **isn't quite doing his job, and what not, but I promise any questions will be answered in the future chapters. The other monsters will also be revealed soon, as well as Ironwood's idea, but that won't come until chapter 5. So far 2 out of 29 kaiju have been revealed, 27 remain. Find out who 8 of them are in** **Chapter 4: The Guardians** **. Expect to see it sometime before Wednesday. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review or PM me with any questions you had about my writing. Criticism is greatly encouraged as always. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guardians

**Chapter 4: The Guardians**

* * *

Disclaimer: *all monsters are able to understand each other through their various grunts and noises and whatnot*

Gamera was heading back towards the island the Guardians called home. He knew it wasn't much, but honestly didn't mind the space. It was just big enough to fit all of his fellow Guardians, but small enough to remain undiscovered by humans so far, even despite the two large mountains on the island. The island was lush with trees and bushes; it even had a small waterfall from runoff on the mountains. The island essentially had its own eco system, and it was also devoid of Grimm. The island reminded the Guardians what they were trying to accomplish.

As Gamera got closer he noticed another Guardian coming back from another mission and decided to pull up next to him.

"Ah, Gamera. It's good to see you back my friend. Tell me, where have you been these last few days?" The giant pterodactyl said.

"It's good to be back Rodan. And I'll be sure to address that to the rest of the Guardians, that way I don't have to repeat myself too much." He replied.

Rodan was a large brown pterodactyl essentially. At over 320 feet (100 meters), and with a wingspan of over 650 feet (200 meters), he was able to fly at amazing speeds capable of creating sonic booms. On the end of his wings were his hands, with only three fingers however. He also had an armor-like plating on his underside.

"That's understandable. I just hope you didn't do anything stupid."

"I can assure you that what I did was necessary and safe, however it comes with bad news." Gamera said grimly.

"That is… unfortunate…" Rodan continued.

"How did your mission go?" Gamera asked.

"I as well found some valuable information, but it may be equally as… disturbing…" Rodan said, some light fear in his voice.

"Regardless of the type of information we have obtained, it will be invaluable to our cause, I'm sure." Gamera reassured Rodan.

"Very well. Let's get down there and let the others know about our findings.

* * *

With that, the two longtime friends flew down to the island and landed in the valley between the two mountains, where the rest of the Guardians resided. The valley between the mountains was mostly a large clearing, with many large trees around the place. There was a large hole in the side of one of the mountains, where Baragon slept. Baragon was a large red creature at about 100 feet tall (30 meters) that walked on four legs. His legs were rather beefy as well, allowing him to jump quite amazingly far and high. On his feet he had large claws which were perfect for digging, allowing him to easily burrow underground, which is how the hole in the mountain came to be. Baragon also had a short tail and rather small head, but by no means was he unintelligent. He had Red eyes with black pupils, and a large horn on his forehead between his eyes that pointed forward. In his mouth he had several large teeth, and on the side of his head were large, floppy ears, much like an elephants in a way.

Across from him, lying against the other mountain was King Caesar, a tall humanoid creature about 320 feet tall (100 meters). Essentially being a cross between a human and a lion, He had arms and legs like a man, but claws on his fingers, and the face of a lion, with teeth to match and golden fur on his head and long ears, as well as on his feet, arms, hands, and upper legs. He even had the tail of a lion to match. He also featured a small horn between his eyes with a hole in the middle of the base. His musculature as well allowed him to be very agile and athletic. He was a very good jumper and had the special ability of being able to take energy directed at him through his right eye, and deflect it out of his left back at the enemy with no injuries to himself. His body from the front was mostly reddish, much like Baragon, and featured plate-like features on him, serving as a natural type of armor on his torso, and front of his legs and arms.

Walking out of the trees to the south came Varan and Anguirus, coming back from the large lake on the island for a drink. Varan was a large reptilian creature that stood about 165 feet tall (50 meters) that was mostly many shades of a light forest green. He walked on two legs and featured two arms. His back and tail was covered in protective scales with spikes running along his spine from the top of his head down his long tail. From midway down his forearms, he had flaps of skin that went all the way down to halfway down his lower leg, creating a sort of glider, allowing him to glide in the air at an amazing speed of about Mach 1.5.

Anguirus was a gray beast that walked on all fours, his hind legs being very large, allowing him to jump very far. With a body height of around 295 feet (90 meters) while standing on his hind legs, and a length of over 520 feet (160 meters), he was a very large creature. His body was covered on top by rows upon rows of white spikes, much in the shape of an armadillos' body armor, and with the defensive spikes of an ankylosaurs. He also had a long tail with spikes on the end, which he could use as an offensive or a defensive weapon. His body shape gave him the added ability of being able to curl up into a ball and roll around as well. His head resembled that of something between a Wolf's and an Alligator's head, with a spike on his nose, and several more facing forward on top of his brow.

From the cliffs to the east came King Kong (2005) jumping down, and then walking over to the clearing on his feet and knuckles. Simply put, King Kong was a giant 300 foot tall (91 meters) black gorilla with immense intelligence and strength.

From the North east around the mountain came in Mothra, flying in from her nearby island home where she has resided for millennia. With beautiful blue eyes and white furry body, she is certainly a great example of how beautiful nature can be. With a length of about 236 feet (72 meters) and a wingspan of over 700 feet (216 meters), she is very large but light, as her butterfly-shaped wings allow her to fly very far and very quickly at speeds of up to Mach 3. With her wings she is also able to generate hurricane force winds. The beautiful array and design of colors on her wings are a show of her beauty, with a mixture of black, yellows, oranges, and reds, all symmetrical to each wing.

Lastly was King Ghidorah (2001), who flew down from his perch on top of the western mountain into the mountain below. Perhaps the oldest of the Guardians, but by no means the weakest. With a height of about 320 feet (98 meters) and a wingspan of 610 feet (186 meters), he was certainly large, but he used to be larger when he was younger. His body was a beautiful gold, and was covered in scales with the exception of his three heads and wings. Despite having three heads and three long necks, the three acted as one collective and cooperative mind, rather than three separate ones. His huge wings were elegant, beautiful, and powerful allowing him to achieve speeds of up to Mach 3 and generate hurricane force winds as well. His head's shape resembled that of what we would consider a Japanese dragons'. King Ghidorah had no arms, only wings, but had two large legs that were fully functional, allowing him to move easily, and also kick things with great force while flying should he need to. He also had two tails, which were also very elegant themselves, much like his wings. King Ghidorah also had the ability to fire electricity out of his mouths.

As everyone landed in the valley, they all eagerly waited for Gamera and Rodan to begin their stories. As they both landed, Gamera began with "Hello my brothers. I deeply apologize for leaving so suddenly, but it was completely necessary." He explained to his comrades.

"We would appreciate it if you would tell us before you leave next time at least, that way we don't worry that _She_ came and took you!" Baragon snapped.

"You know we worry about you, Gamera!" King Caesar added.

"Next time you _need_ to tell u- " Anguirus began, before being cut off by King Ghidorah.

"Brothers, please. Let's just be happy that he returned _safely_. It's good to see you home safe, my friend." King Ghidorah bowed his three heads towards Gamera in a welcoming gesture with his right wing folded in front of his body. Gamera bows in response, bringing his right arm over his heart before doing so. "It is also great to see you back home safe from your reconnaissance mission Rodan" Both Guardians bow to each other. "I hope what you found will be of great use to us." He finished.

"It certainly will be." Rodan responded. With that Rodan proceeded to go into detail. "However I'm afraid that our worst case scenario is coming into shape." Rodan said with a grim sigh. Everyone's face changed into a look of concern. "As I was spying on the Grimm, I noticed a number of large eggs scattered around the place. They were barely visible, as their shells blended in with the black and crimson landscape, but they were certainly there, _hatched_." Everyone lets out a gasp of shock and horror.

"I see… that means that…" King Ghidorah began.

"Yes." Rodan exclaimed, answering King Ghidorah's question before he finished. "That means that _She_ did indeed take them from birth and manipulated them. Our worst fears have been realized." Rodan said, a look of sadness coming over him, looking towards the ground.

"That would certainly explain why we haven't seen any of them come to the island to become one of the Guardians." Kong said, raising his arm to his chin in a thoughtful expression.

Gamera grew very surprised at this, but tried not to show it, as he knew his time to explain would soon come.

"I'm afraid that that is the way it appears to be…" Mothra added. "Did you happen to see any of them moving around the place?" she asked Rodan.

"No. unfortunately, despite looking all over the place, I couldn't find any of them." Rodan responded.

"That's not good at _all…_ " Varan responded.

"Agreed," Baragon said. "Tell me Rodan, exactly _how many_ eggs did you see?"

"Uh…" Rodan began to think, "I dunno _exactly_ how many, but I can definitively say that there were no more than 8." He concluded.

"Wait," King Caesar cut in, putting his index finger into the air, as if signifying an idea or a thought. "There are supposed to be _nine_ of them, aren't there?" he said.

"King Caesar is right; the legends do specifically state that there are _nine_ of them. Rodan, are you absolutely _sure_ there were only 8?" King Ghidorah said.

"Hmm…" Rodan said, reflecting. After a moment, he looked up in shock and replied. "Yes. There were exactly eight." He confirmed.

"That's great then!" King Kong exclaimed. "Now we just need to find him!"

"Indeed, but I'm afraid that's easier said than done, as we don't know which of them is missing, or even if he's hatched yet, or even grown." Mothra said, being realistic.

"Yes, I do suppose that poses a problem." Kong concluded.

"Allow me to cut in here for a second. I may be able to enlighten us as to which one it _wasn't_ , but that's all." Gamera said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, some in suspicion. "All right, go ahead." King Ghidorah nodded to Gamera in a way that said 'go on'.

"The reason behind my sudden disappearance was because I felt a huge disturbance." Gamera explained. "Around the human kingdom of Vale, precisely." Gamera took a deep breath, and a slow exhale, ready to tell the story. "When I arrived at Vale… thousands of humans were running from the city towards their evacuation points. When I looked over for the reason, _hundreds of thousands_ of Grimm were climbing the walls and entering the city, only to be repelled by the valiant hunters and huntresses there present during their Vytal Festival. The fleet of ships that the kingdom of Atlas brought with them for protection was nowhere to be seen, until I looked over to see the wreckage of them all on the ground, smoldering." Gamera took a minute to recollect himself. What he was about to say would shake the others even further than they already were, with their expressions of shock they had on their face. "Upon further investigation, I noticed that most, if not all, of the Grimm were coming from the south east of the city. Behind them all was…" Gamera cut himself off, grimacing.

"Go on brother." King Ghidorah encouraged.

"… Godzilla was behind them, advancing towards the city." He finished.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"It was the strongest of them." He continued. "When I saw what he was doing, mercilessly killing humans savagely, I _had_ to intervene. I couldn't let that many people die."

"You _WHAT_?!" Baragon exclaimed. "Don't tell me you interacted with the humans! We _cannot_ bring them into this!"

" _WHAT OTHER CHOICE DID I HAVE_?!" Gamera yelled at Baragon. "Our objective is to protect this planet, _and_ its inhabitants! Not _just_ deal with _Her_!" Gamera reminded him. "Besides, it's no longer _just our fight_. It's theirs now as well. Especially with what just happened to them."

"Gamera is right…" King Ghidorah said. "What did Godzilla look like?" he said, urging Gamera to give details, as they were very important.

Gamera sighed at the image. "He was completely Grimm. His skin was the same color as usual, but his eyes were replaced with the blood red color of a Grimm, similar colored veins covering his spines, and numerous other spines had sprouted along his body." Gamera confirmed what everyone feared, that the worst was indeed happening.

"What _exactly_ do you mean when you said you 'intervened'?" Anguirus asked.

"When I saw Godzilla, he was about to kill thousands of the soldiers defending the city, as well as many of the brave hunters that were there. So I quickly came down and flew into his side, knocking him over before he had the chance to hurt any more, cutting his arm off in the process. Then Godzilla proceeded to retreat, and I then left quickly." Gamera explained. His story was entirely the truth, but he may have left out a few details at the end, knowing that he wasn't supposed to interact directly with humans. But he wouldn't lie; the one boy that was able to communicate with him was certainly something Gamera didn't expect at all.

After a few moments of digesting everything that Gamera had just thrown at them, Varan walked over to Gamera and put his hand on his shoulder. "I think you did the right thing, Gamera." He reassured him.

"Thank you brother, but regardless if I intervened or not, this is now a fight between Grimm, the humans _and_ us. Personally, I believe that we should have allied ourselves with the humans from the start, but I know why we didn't. They wouldn't necessarily believe us, nor trust us, as we were just giant creatures to them."

"Gamera is right. We must ally ourselves with the humans if we are going to be able to remove the Grimm from the planet." King Ghidorah said.

"But how are they going to possibly be able to take down the Godzilla's? They' tiny compared to them, and they don't have many weapons that can damage them!" Baragon asked, clearly the pessimist.

"The humans have an undying will to survive, and are amazing fighters, many of them." Mothra explained. "Their sheer will to survive will drive them. Besides, They may not be able to take down the larger Grimm, but they can certainly bring down any normal ones with ease." She continued.

"Agreed, however, I for one believe that the humans should seek _us_ out in order to create the alliance, as otherwise it would be quite scary to them should we go to them, likely creating a large misunderstanding." King Ghidorah said.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"Then it's settled. We will wait for them to come, and then forge an alliance." He finished.

"Hold on, what makes you think that they'll come find us?" King Caesar asked.

"Because they'll realize that they _need_ us." Kong answered for King Ghidorah, who nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, now we wait then." Mothra said.

* * *

Salem laughed evilly, looking at her new 'toys' with satisfaction. "These 'Guardians of Remnant' won't stand a chance against my vast army. Besides, there are plenty more of their friends here than they seem to be able to realize." She said, an evil smirk on her face. "And did _really_ think that I wouldn't have foreseen the 'Guardians' forging an alliance with the _humans_? Little do they know that their human friends are about to get another wake up call, one that not even the military power of Atlas will be able to stop. Even with their _**'Project: Equalizer'**_ they don't stand a chance. After their defeat, who will the humans look to for protection? They certainly won't trust _other_ giant monsters that could easily destroy them as well." Salem finished with a grin. She then turns to her 'pets', saying "Go now, and show them our true power!" she yelled, raising her arm to the side, pointing in an undiscernible direction.

At this, three roars could be heard responding to Salem before their respective owners turned and headed in her indicated direction. One roar started rather high-pitched before slowly going down into a deep tone. The second was simply a loud shriek that was very high pitched, sounding vaguely of metal or electronics. The third sounded like tearing, a pain unending that filled the air, faintly resembling the screech of a tire or a howl of a hyena.

Regardless of their identities, another attack was imminent on the humans. But were they prepared?

* * *

 **Hey guys! There's chapter 4! Sorry if I went a little overboard on the descriptions of the Guardians, I just wanted to include them so that those who are not familiar with them could get an idea as to what they look like. Also, before you say anything, I** _ **know**_ **that King Ghidorah from 2001 is not that tall, in fact it's half that size, as Godzilla was very small in that movie, but I made it larger because I wanted to use that one specifically because it was a guardian monster in the movie it appeared in. Additionally, I don't actually know the real height of Peter Jackson's King Kong, I just made it up so it wasn't dwarfed by the other Guardians and whatnot. Back to the story, now why the Godzilla that defended San Franciso in the move is now attacking humans! He was taken at birth! And even worse, there more than one type of Godzilla somewhere! And one of them may not be evil! Even worse, there are also** _ **even more**_ **monsters under Salem's control! So far, 10 Kaiju have been identified. Find out the identity of 4 more of them are, as well as what Ironwood's 'Project: Equalizer' is in** **Chapter 5: Revenge** **. As always, thank you for reading, and don't be shy to submit a review. Constructive criticism is encouraged. See ya soon!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL. KING KONG IS OWNED BY PETER JACKSON. ANY OTHER MONSTERS APPEARING IN THE STORY THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED BY NAME BELONG TO TOHO KINGDOM LTD.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

* * *

It had been a little over three weeks since the 'Battle of Beacon', as the world started calling it. Since then, Atlas has made significant strides into the future, or at least the future of the world, with their brand new project, 'Project: Equalizer'. Considering the nature of the situation that it was conceived in, and what it was being built to do, all research teams and construction on special weapons and projects was redirected to 'Project: Equalizer' in order to complete it as soon as possible.

As General Ironwood watched the construction of his newest creation from the observation deck above it, he felt very good about himself. His teams have brought this machine from nothing to near completion in just three weeks, truly a marvel and example of Atlesian technology and of the human will. This project would become the greatest weapon built by mankind, should it work. But luckily, with Ironwood being so thorough, he made sure that countless tests were constantly run on all of the machine's systems, that way it works perfectly when it needs to be used. With this machine, that giant Grimm didn't stand a chance, the one 'Gamera' called 'Godzilla' back in Vale a little over three weeks ago. Not only this, but Ironwood was very confident that it would be able to handle _any_ Grimm that it needed to fight. Whether this was overconfidence or not, remained to be seen however, as the machine has not seen any _real_ combat yet, only simulated combat. The machine would probably not be ready for a couple more days as it is, as some of the major weapons systems were still being installed, which was a delicate process. Otherwise, the structure and armor and whatnot were all set.

The way the machine was used was truly one of a kind as well. From a safe control center, which could be easily moved should it need to be, was where the machine was controlled, and could be controlled from a distance of up to 100 miles (160 km). A few select pilots that had been chosen for their skill had been trained rigorously in countless hours of simulations, and by now have become experts at using the machine. The crew of 5 people was essentially the 'pilots' of the machine, but if a situation really called for it, they could also pilot the machine from inside it.

Ironwood realized that the machine should probably be given a name, as saying 'Project: Equalizer' all the time was going to be pretty annoying, not to mention long. But he couldn't quite think of one. He'd figure it out later, he decided, once it was done. Maybe do a little contest or something among the men, improve the moral a bit maybe.

Another thing that he realized was that the Grimm were being unusually quiet lately, and have attacked no one or thing since the Battle of Beacon, but they surely didn't kill _that_ many of them to have thinned their numbers out so significantly there. Ironwood believed they had something big planned, which was one of the reasons why he rushed this project so much. He only didn't know when, but more importantly, _where_. Vale would be a great second target, as it was weakened greatly during the attack, but if that was the case, then the Grimm would have already attacked again when they were weaker. This told Ironwood two things; one, that they may be planning something _bigger_ , and two, that they are _seriously_ planning their next move carefully, and will likely be shooting to inflict maximum damage.

* * *

After a couple minutes of observing his latest creation, Ironwood turns around to the sound of the door opening behind him. One of his intelligence commanders steps in, snapping him a salute.

"At ease, commander." Ironwood salutes in return. "What do you have to report?"

"Sir! The latest intelligence reports from our forward scouts have come back. I think you might want to see this." He says, handing Ironwood a scroll tablet. Ironwood takes the tablet and reads through the data. A look of shock soon washed over his face at the news.

His theory was right. The enemy was looking to inflict maximum damage. The reports detailed three giant Grimm heading towards Atlas together with what must have been tens of _thousands_ of normal Grimm ahead of them coming in from the West.

"What will you have us do General?" The Commander said in a loyal tone.

Ironwood was not about to let what happened to Vale happen to Atlas, he knew that the enemy had to be repelled from Atlas, otherwise the world's greatest hope may just die with it. This time they were prepared, this time they had the men to bolster the defenses adequately, this time, they had an ace up their sleeve.

"Send all guards and units to the western edge of the wall, but do not go beyond the wall. Put the ship in orbit above the city in a position to support, and begin evacuate the city. Have the guards engage any Grimm that try to enter the city _except_ for the larger three. I have a plan for them." He finishes, giving a confident smile.

"Sir, you can't possibly be talking be thinking of using Project: Equalizer, it's not done yet!" The commander said, trying to reason with Ironwood.

"It may not be finished, but it's finished enough that it can be deployed successfully and utilized." He stated. "Don't worry about how the machine will perform, have confidence in it. Now get up there and get those orders out, every moment counts." He finished.

"Yes sir!" The commander said, snapping a salute before quickly turning around and running towards the command center.

Ironwood then turned around and walked over to the console in front of the observation screen, putting his hand on the mic button.

"Everyone, finish what you're doing as soon as you can. If it can be finished within ten minutes, finish it. If it will take longer, then help install the major weapons systems as quickly as you can. We are deploying Project: Equalizer into combat. All pilots report to your stations, this is not a drill. We are _deploying_ in 15 minutes. Good luck gentlemen." Ironwood commanded, voice resounding through the facility. Ironwood was about to play his ace, he just hoped it wasn't too soon.

* * *

20 minutes later, the roof of the room where they housed the colossal beast opened up, showing one of Atlas' large airships hovering overhead. From the ship came several long and thick cables that connected with the machine; one on each shoulder, one in the middle of the tail. Then the airship began to carefully lift it into the air, retracting the cables enough so it wouldn't sway in the air. Out from the building came humanity's spirit, will, and hope, all bundled up into a large machine. At about 360 feet tall (108 meters), it was the largest weapon that Atlas has ever built to date. Upon seeing it in its full form without any obstruction from scaffolding or anything of the like, it can clearly be seen that this was an almost _exact_ copy of the Godzilla from the Battle of Beacon. Where skin would be, was thick steel armor with a beautiful chrome shine on it, and in between the metal plates were black wires that ran through the machine. Its eyes were a bright yellow, and had a fully functioning laser-like beam that sat in its mouth. On top of both wrists were two wrist cannons, capable of firing powerful blasts of energy, making a total of four cannons. Both wrists also had the added capability of deploying twin blades that extended past the fingers of the hands, allowing for impressive melee attacks. On the knees, elbows, and shoulders, were particularly thick pieces of armor, with spikes on them so they could be used to bash, or thwart attacks coming to the crucial joints. On the chest was a compartment that housed a secret and brand new piece of technology never used before. It had been built some time ago, but only now did they have a platform to put it on. The Absolute Zero Cannon, which was able to create an orb of energy, then hurl it at a target at amazing speeds, freezing the target instantly, as it was able to force the target to temperatures around 273.3 degrees (Fahrenheit) below zero, or Absolute Zero. It came at the cost of taking up a large amount of the machine's energy. To counter a potential problem of running out of energy in the field, powerful solar energy collectors were installed on the machine, constantly supplying the machine with energy. On the back of each shin and behind each shoulder were four large boosters, one in each position, which allowed it to fly around limited, or burst forward with speed. Lastly was the large weapons pack that sat on its back and rested on top of both shoulders with missiles on top and in front. The pack could also be jettisoned should it need to be. The only thing it was missing was the shield generator, but it wasn't able to be installed in the 15 minutes they were given.

Right now, the metal beast lay limp in the air as it was being towed to its target, hands and legs being influenced by gravity respectively, head facing downwards. The tail was held up by one of the cables at the end so it wouldn't drag on the ground or anything, and was in a curve upward as it was attached at the end, the middle part sagging with gravity.

As Ironwood saw the machine outside of its room for once, he couldn't believe the name that hit him for the metal beast much sooner. It was so obvious. _MechaGodzilla_. It _did_ have a ring to it, and it certainly fit the metal knight well.

The pilots were busy in the control room making sure all of the systems of the weapon were functioning to full capacity, making sure that everything would work when they needed it to.

* * *

The Grimm were now at the walls, trying to desperately get inside the city, but the military might of the Atlesian military was easily able to overcome them. In the distance, the three larger Grimm could be seen, taunting them in the distance, still moving towards the city. From here the details and features of the three monsters could be seen.

The first one, the tallest of the three, stood at an amazing 390 feet tall (120 meters). It was humanoid in general figure, with two arms, two legs, a head, and a tail. It was a dark blue/gray color all around the body as well. On each foot was one giant chrome claw that protruded from the foot. On the end of the tail were four claws that were bent towards the end of the tail, creating a sort of grappling hook or trident, just with four blades instead of three. The top of the tail was armored as well, with metallic spines running up to where it connected with the body. In the middle of its torso were several spikes that pointed downwards slightly. Even though it didn't look like there was enough room for it in its body, the spikes were able to rapidly spin downwards, becoming much like a circular saw. At the ends of its arms were two large sickles that were very sharp on the underside. On the bottom of where the sickles met the area where the creatures' wrists would be, were two smaller hooks, which acted as grappling hooks complete with long wires behind them, giving them a long range when fired. On the creatures back were three sails that were parallel with each other. One in the center, and slightly higher than the other, that ran along the spine, from where the tail began to right before where the neck began, with a sudden and straight drop off near the neck. The sails were red, with blue/gray supports along it with spikes at the ends. The two on the sides were identical in shape, and could shift so that they were perpendicular with the center one, allowing the creature to glide at speeds of up to Mach 3. Lastly, its head, with spikes along its neck that ran up to its forehead to one very long spike in the center of the creature's forehead that pointed forward. The creature only had one eye, which was blood red and was in the shape of a visor from a helmet. The mouth was in the shape of a beak, but had razor sharp teeth on the inside, and two pincers on the outside of the mouth, moving outwards when the mouth opens. The Grimm looks up in the sky, arms out stretched in front of it in a sort of 'come at me' pose, before opening his mouth, pincers separating, and emitting a deafening screech in the air with a slight metallic twist to it. Its name? Gigan.

The second one, the shorter of the three, stood at 260 feet tall (80 meters), and was gray all around. It had two legs, two arms, and a short plated tail. The creature had what appeared to be a large shell on top of it, making the creature hunched over. The creature was bipedal however, but when it was walking normally and not fighting it used its hands to move around. On the creatures' back, just above the creature's right shoulder, was a hollow area in the shell. When the Grimm wanted, it would collect energy from around it and release it at a rapid rate in a powerful beam. The arms of the creature were rather long, and especially thing for it upon looking at its massive hands. Even with only three fingers, which were long, sharp at the ends, and thick, a fist made by the creature rivaled the size of its head. The head for the creature was perhaps the most hellish part of the creature, with a long neck and a plate on the top of its head that sat above the blood red eyes, it had jagged teeth in its mouth that had no pattern to their placement and were generally crooked and pointed in several directions, making it look more fierce. The creature stood up on its two legs now, then bent back, spread his arms outwards, palms open in the air, before letting out a roar that resembled something like a screeching tire combined with a hyena. This creature? Its name is Orga.

The third and final one, but most certainly the worst nor the least in power, was a black lizard-like creature that stood on two legs at a height of about 330 feet (100 meters). With a long tail and two arms with four fingers with claws on them, as well as a claw on each of the creatures toes. As it appeared in front of them, it seemed relatively familiar to those that watched the Battle of Beacon. It had blue spines that ran from its neck all the way down to the end of its tail in a pattern where the spines were the largest in the center of its back. The posture of the creature was straight though. The head of the creature gave it a look of determination, its eyes blood red, and spines veined with a similar color. Its mouth was filled with many large teeth as well. It was another Godzilla. This one, however, was much more muscular in appearance, and probably was much more agile and younger than its much larger brother. As the monster kept moving forward, it put its head up in the air, letting out a roar that started high-pitched, but quickly got deeper in tone, before closing his mouth, and bringing his head back down, bearing his teeth.

The Atlesian airship carrying MechaGodzilla was moving as fast as it could, trying to get as close to the three Grimm before it had to release the robot. As it closed the distance, the three Grimm noticed, and began trying to shoot it down with their respective weapons. Gigan with a laser pulse from its eye, Orga with a yellow beam from its shoulder cannon, and Godzilla with a burst from its atomic ray, all fired at the airship, which was quickly heading towards them. Seeing that it was close enough to them, the airship detached the cables from MechaGodzilla in the air while still moving, then quickly turning around and heading to the city to evade the projectiles and defend the city.

While descending from the air, MechaGodzilla quickly switched on, making its eyes turn bright yellow. Upon impact with the ground, MechaGodzilla used the forward momentum that the ship had lent him to go into a controlled slide towards the monsters, using his rocket boosters to go faster. The blades above its two wrists are then deployed, then slashes at Orga's right hand, which was about to strike him, sending it back in recoil, then slamming into his torso with his right hand, stabbing it in the abdomen, and sending it back with a large amount of force. MechaGodzilla then took the blades out of Orga, and used the boosters that were hidden under its feet and in the palms of its hands to jump backwards, out of melee range of all the monsters, before shifting its weight forward into a long, fearsome roar that sounded highly similar to the Godzilla that attacked Vale, but with a metallic twist.

It was almost scary, as the clearly robotic machine moved in a way only describable as fluid and organic, as if it wasn't even a robot.

Orga, now getting back onto its feet from the blow, was bleeding from the two points where he had been stabbed. His palm however was only scratched, as it was very bony and hard due to its size and hardness. Gigan and Godzilla looked over at Orga, struggling to get back up, then back to MechaGodzilla, now furious.

Gigan and Godzilla ran towards MechaGodzilla, Godzilla going for the headbutt, and Gigan for a cut across the arms.

Quickly, the pilots of the mech reacted by first firing four rockets from the top of the missile launchers at Gigan, following up with a burst from the left wrist cannon. The impact caused Gigan to recoil, forcing him to stop where he was to shield himself from the blast. As Godzilla kept charging him, the mech quickly turned his body to him, and assumed a wide stance, putting his arms out to catch Godzilla when he impacted. As Godzilla impacted, he kept pushing MechaGodzilla back, which he countered by using the boosters behind him, allowing him to slow down before taking his right wrist cannon and firing at Godzilla's head at point blank range, before extending its blades and shoving it into Godzilla's neck.

Godzilla was smart however, and fore saw the blades coming, quickly ducking and spinning around grunting, knocking the mechanical beast onto its back.

Quickly turning onto its would-be stomach, MechaGodzilla quickly recovered to see Gigan right next to him, shooting out his grappling hooks, which wrapped around its arms, and began to pull the mech towards him. Gigan began to turn on his rotary cutter on his torso, roaring in the air evilly. Gigan had made one big mistake, however, and that was that MechaGodzilla was facing towards Gigan.

MechaGodzilla fired more missiles at Gigan, who was unable to block them due to his sickles being used. The direct impact caused Gigan to recoil, turning off his rotary cutter, and forcing the chains to loose grip on his foes wrists.

MechaGodzilla tried to quickly throw the chains off of his now free wrists, and as he threw off the last one, gets rammed in the side by Orga, now fully recovered from his fall.

The mech was sent flying, but it quickly regained control and stopped itself with its booster.

Orga let out another challenging roar, which MechaGodzilla quickly returned, which the pilots did _not_ command him to do.

Godzilla was now next to Orga, and both began to charge their particle beams.

Knowing that it couldn't counter this with force, MechaGodzilla waited until the last second to jump up to dodge the beams, before flying forward, using its wrist cannons in the air with its amazing targeting systems to hit Orga in his stab wound on his abdomen, causing it to open up into a large crater.

Orga screamed and recoiled in pain. Godzilla, now furious, now fires his atomic beam at MechaGodzilla, still in the air.

In response, it quickly darts to the side, still moving forward, landing behind Godzilla, before firing the remaining missiles it had at Godzilla, and a few at Orga to ensure the damage. Out from the smoke of the explosions, Orga now had a gaping hole through it, flesh showing and organs showing. Orga was now on his feet, covering his wound with one of his colossal hands, and leaving in retreat. Godzilla, however, only obtained minor cuts.

Godzilla then lit up his back, glowing blue, ready to throw more of his atomic ray at his mechanical foe.

The pilots then instructed MechaGodzilla to jump up and boost around him again, then attacking from behind, but instead MechaGodzilla's spines on his back began to glow bright yellow, its energy coils heating up. It began to walk towards Godzilla as the two let loose their energy beams, causing them to collide and create an ever increasing orb of their energies combined.

Godzilla held his ground, but as MechaGodzilla got closer and as it poured more energy into its attack, it soon became too much, causing Godzilla to cancel his attack and shield his face with his arms as best as he could. The orb created by their engagement hurled forward with the loss of an opposite force keeping it in place, exploding upon impact with Godzilla.

Out of the ash Godzilla came, a large wound that wasn't very deep, but clearly hurting, on his chest, and the left side of his face deeply burned.

Before MechaGodzilla could capitalize on the recoil he caused in Godzilla, Gigan quickly flew in and forced the mechanical beast away from Godzilla, then picking up Godzilla with his grappling wires, then flying away in retreat with the large dinosaur in tow, ensuring that the two could fight another day.

Orga, however, was about to become unlucky.

Having moved further away, but not very far as it was very slow with its wound, which it was still covering, was on its own, abandoned by its fellow Grimm.

The pilots were commanded to capture the creature for further study.

As the pilots tried to move MechaGodzilla forward, he wouldn't respond to their inputs.

They were no longer in control.

MechaGodzilla looked at his prey, deciding how to cause it the most pain before ending its _pathetic_ life.

MechaGodzilla extended his wrist blades, then charged towards Orga, who did not dare to turn around at the sound, still trying to get away to fight another day.

Orga then stopped in his tracks, gasping in pain, as MechaGodzilla's blades went into his back, being twisted around by the 'mechanical' beast behind him, before being pulled outwards.

Combined with the gaping hole in his side, and the little resistance Orga could offer, he could only scream in pain as his body was ripped in half like a zipper by his opponent, who then threw the halves of his former enemy onto the ground at his sides like trash, blood staining the arctic tundra. The smaller Grimm had since given up on their attack, retreating by the thousands towards the place they came. MechaGodzilla roared in the air in triumph before taking a stance that he could stand on easily, and shut himself down, his mission accomplished.

* * *

Ironwood and the pilots were dumbfounded by what they just witnessed the machine do, taking its own power and using it without being prompted to like it was _alive_.

Whatever happened, at least it seemed to be on its side, as it willingly gave control back to its creators in the end.

Ironwood didn't really care that much though, as his creation was a _huge_ success, and he proceeded to tell all of the other kingdoms of his accomplishments, encouraging them to create their own super weapons.

* * *

 _Little did Ironwood know that the reason MechaGodzilla proceeded to react the way it did was because the true spirit of the Godzilla from Vale took over, still attached to the severed right arm that they took from their opponent, as it didn't dissolve because its owner was still alive. This wouldn't be the last time it happened either._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked chapter 5! It was a lot of fun writing and I really hope you enjoy it. With four more kaiju revealed, Orga, Gigan (millennium), Godzilla (1991), and a new MechaGodzilla that is in the shape and form of Legendary's Godzilla. That makes 14 out of 30 Kaiju revealed. The other three holds are also going to be building their own giant robots to combat the colossal Grimm. Vale will make what we know of as Kiryu (Mechagodzilla 3), Mistral will make MechaGodzilla 2, and Vacuo will build Moguera. (I would've added the original MechaGodzilla, but I didn't want to leave out Moguera, plus I think Moguera is a bit cooler than him. So technically that's 17 out of 30 now. No Kaiju will be revealed next chapter though. Instead, we will see teams RWBY and JNPR searching for the Guardians to ask for their help, as even their newly built machines are not enough against all of the giant Grimm that are still out there. So look out for** **Chapter 6: The Legends.** **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to submit a review if you want!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL. KING KONG IS OWNED BY PETER JACKSON. ANY OTHER MONSTERS APPEARING IN THE STORY THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED BY NAME BELONG TO TOHO KINGDOM LTD.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Legends

**Chapter 6: The Legends**

Since their encounter with Godzilla three weeks ago, classes have resumed and life has returned back to normal at Beacon academy and in Vale as a whole. Surprisingly, there were very few casualties thanks to the advanced warning and the valiant efforts of the Atlesian military and hunter teams thwarting the enemy, and to Gamera, who _really_ saved the day.

Soon after the battle, Lie Ren told his friends the entirety of the legend of Gamera, and how his semblance allows him to talk to other animals, as well as translate for them.

He explained how Gamera was created by an ancient civilization that has since disappeared, meant to protect Remnant and maintain balance on the world, making sure it stayed in peace. His energy comes from mana, which is the life force and energy behind every living thing, however it is limited, so to save it, Gamera only awakens when he is needed, and lies dormant otherwise. He also explained how Gamera was one of many creatures, all of which were born unlike him, who worked together, and were known as 'The Guardians', however Ren was unsure as to how true this was, as he hasn't seen much of anything to confirm it.

This intrigued Ruby, the thought of _several_ giant creatures on the planet that no one has ever seen before. And if she knew the Grimm well enough, then she knew that they would be back. However, she didn't really tell anyone about what she was thinking, as she couldn't really prove it, and she could be wasting her friends' time while they search for something that may not even be there.

That was until the Battle of Atlas happened.

When the sirens begun to sound in Atlas, everyone around the world was watching in fear, seeing that what could be the end to the worlds' most powerful military right in front of them, leaving no hope to defeating the Grimm threat as they saw three more large Grimm attacking the kingdom. But when they saw Ironwoods' new pet project, MechaGodzilla, they saw that these things could be beaten with fierce manpower and determination. With this in mind, and with huge favor from the public, the other three holds started to build similar machines to MechaGodzilla, Vale creating a slightly smaller but more agile machine named Kiryu, Mistral building one that has stronger armor, with powerful attacks, but is rather slow, MechaGodzilla II, and Vacuo building their own robot named Moguera.

However, Ruby saw this as something that may not be able to be won by just humans alone, even with their colossal machines. If they attacked Atlas with three Kaiju, and retreated with two _before_ either got critically hurt, then they must have been just scouting or starting fear. If they were the only other three, then they would have fought to the death, not retreated. Plus retreating was not the Grimm way of fighting.

* * *

One night, after classes, she called a sort of 'team meeting' with RWBY and JNPR, wanting to talk about her theory.

Standing up on a table, motioning to all of her friends and teammates, she began, "Hellooooo…. Thank you _all_ for coming," trying to be a little humorous as she was a little nervous. "As you all know, Atlas recently defeated several large Grimm similar to Godzilla who attacked Vale about three weeks ago, and some things have come to my attention that I believe you all should hear, and then we can decide as a team on what to do together." She finished, her tone now a little serious.

"What is this about?" Blake said, a little tired from the day and wanting to go read her book.

"I'm _glad_ you asked." Ruby said, swinging her arm in exaggerated enthusiasm. "I believe that there _maaaaaaayyy_ be more Grimm than the four we've seen." She said, now with a small look of fear, unsure of what her friend's reactions would be.

Ren nodded, believing something similar to Ruby from the first place. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang gave her a nod as if to say 'go on'. Weiss, however, often being the pessimist but also the realist, asked "And you plan on either finding these monsters or recruiting these 'Guardians'," which she signified in air quotes, "and enlisting their help to fight them? That's crazy, dangerous, and _way_ out of our abilities." She said, trying to reason.

Ruby nodded nervously.

Nora, however, her eyes widening in excitement the further Weiss went on, proceeded to throw her arms up in the air after a moment of silence before shouting "I'M IN!", a smile taking up much of her face.

Weiss facepalmed and let out a sigh as if to say 'I'm surrounded by idiots'.

Continuing with her theory, as the majority of the group was somewhat interested; Ruby continued, "I believe this to be true based on several factors. First off, we know of at least four giant Grimm, two of which being rather similar to each other, the two Godzilla's. Additionally, only one attacked Vale, which was impossible to stop, and we wouldn't have if it weren't for Gamera coming in just in time." This refreshed everyone's mind with the memories of what almost happened just three weeks ago. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other for a second before Jaune let Pyrrha lean on his shoulder. "Second, two of the three Grimm at the Battle of Atlas retreated before being wounded much at all. This tells me two things. One; they were scouting their defenses, seeing how they'd react. If they were there to destroy the city, then they would have either split up or fought to the death. And two: they were _testing_ MechaGodzilla." Everyone gasps at this. "How do I know? They left their friend behind, and they got nowhere near the city when they could've easily gone around it. They also came from the same direction, right next to each other, rather than hitting Atlas from two sides. This leads me to believe that there are more giant Grimm waiting to be unleashed upon the kingdoms, we just don't know how many, what they are, what they are capable of, or when they will attack. For this reason, I believe that we need to enlist the help of the Guardians." She finished.

Ruby's logic was well placed, and reasonably supported, however her plan rested on the soul unknown as to if the Guardians even existed, and if Gamera was not just playing them or anything.

"That way we can have a chance of defeating them should a bunch of them try to attack somewhere, right?" Jaune spoke up, seeing her point, and predicting her reasoning.

"Exactly." Ruby confirmed with a nod of her head.

"But where are we going to be able to find information that most of the world doesn't believe exists?" Weiss spoke up.

"The _library_?" Ruby said, implying it was obvious.

"And if there is no information at the library?" Weiss countered.

"Eh… We cou-…" Ruby stammered, trying to think of something to shut her up. Defeated, she yelled, "WEISS COULD YOU JUST HUMOR ME HERE?!" jumping in the air with her fists towards the ground in a cartoony fashion.

Taken aback, Weiss had those white fear eyes due to her partners' unexpected reaction.

Yang saw this and whispered over to Blake with a giggle "Looks like she's…. _frozen_ in shock!" motioning to Weiss with her thumb. Yang proceeded to die in silent laughter while Blake just chuckled a good amount, turning her face a little red in the process.

She then blinked, giving out an over exaggerated sigh before saying "Fine.", folding her arms in the process.

"Okay! With that, everyone to the library!" she commanded, pointing at the door to the room they were in as if she was about to lead some charge, before using her semblance to run out the door.

Yang knew she was about to do that, and only needed to stick out her hand to catch her younger, energetic sister by the cape.

"Ow! _Yaaaaaaang_! Let me go!" Ruby said with a whine.

"Ruby, _it's nine o'clock._ Let's wait until tomorrow, alright?" Yang said.

Ruby then peered over to the clock on the wall, seeing that it is 9:17 P.M. "oh…. Yeah… it _is_ pretty late." She said with a nervous chuckle, a little defeated.

"Ruby, don't worry, we're with you. We just need some rest tonight, and we'll get right to work on it tomorrow." Pyrrha said, reassuring her.

Nora was also really sad however, as she wanted to go to the library to research the Guardians perhaps as much as Ruby did, and was slouched over in sadness. Ren put his hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"All right, then its settled. We'll go to the library tomorrow after class, and for a while on Saturday as well." Yang said cheerfully.

" _Fine._ " Ruby said reluctantly.

The two teams then went to bed that night with the goal in mind to help the world by finding these 'Guardians' before it was too late. They just needed to find out where they were first.

* * *

The next day after classes, they all met in the library having reserved a room to 'study'.

Jaune and Pyrrha were the last two to arrive there, as they were probably 'being romantic and stuff' as Ruby once put it. And she was not wrong, just before getting to the library the two soulmates were making out outside in the courtyard of the school. Under normal circumstances this would have been fine, but Nora grew so impatient that she _actually_ went out to find the two, grabbed them by the collar in the courtyard, and _dragged_ them over to the library, which was on the other side of the school and up a few flights of stairs, and plopped them in two chairs in their reserved 'study' room.

"All right, now that everyone is here" Ruby began, everyone glaring at Pyrrha and Jaune who were looking away from each other, both of their faces red with embarrassment. "Let us begin figuring out what these Guardians are, and where we can find them."

"Nora and I will look for books on Remnant mythology and legend." Ren volunteered.

"Me and Blake will look for articles and what not on the Guardians." Yang offered.

"I'll search through the database to see if I can't find anything related to them." Weiss said.

Everyone then looked over at Jaune and Pyrrha, waiting to see what they were going to do.

After a moment Pyrrha spoke up. " _I'll help out Weiss, I suppose._ " She said, still a little embarrassed.

"I'll help out Ruby with whatever she is going to do." He said.

"Yeah, Ruby, what _are_ you going to do?" Yang asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I have something that we may find interesting should it be true, but don't worry about it until then." She said with an innocent smile.

"Care to _enlighten_ us?" Yang further interrogated.

"Nope." Ruby said with a pop on the 'p', before taking Jaune by the hand by surprise and bolting out of the room with him to the other side of the library.

With a shrug from Yang, everyone then set out to do their assigned tasks.

* * *

Ren and Nora were looking through several books about ancient mythology and common, urban, and lesser known legends of Remnant. Not all their books yielded any useful information, however some of them did tell them about some of the guardian monsters themselves.

Yang and Blake weren't having as great of luck, however, as it seemed like the world had never heard of the Guardians they were thinking of, only some crappy boy band online.

* * *

While Weiss and Pyrrha were looking, they mostly did so in silence. However, soon Weiss unexpectedly spoke up.

"You know, I _am_ really happy for you two." She said.

Pyrrha was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that, I'm glad you and Jaune finally got together. It wasn't very hard to see that you had feelings for him from the beginning." She said, now looking over to Pyrrha with a small, sincere grin, which Pyrrha returned. "And I'm glad that Jaune finally figured it out too, even though it took…" She struggled to find the right words for the situation, "extreme... circumstances….. Plus, it's not that I hate Jaune, it's that he's not my type, and he is very much yours." She finished.

"Thank you Weiss." Pyrrha said with a sincere smile.

The two then returned to their work before striking a bit of interesting data on the Guardians.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune were looking for different information however. As Ruby pulled Jaune out of the library passed the books, much to his surprise, she pulled him into the quiet hallway before stopping just outside the library.

"I want to talk to you." She said, pointing at Jaune with an accusatory finger.

"What? W-what do you want to talk to me abo-," he said quickly before Ruby cut him off with a silencing finger in front of her lips.

"It's about you and Pyrrha." She said. Jaune grew worried at this. "Specifically how it seems to be distracting the two of you so much lately. Now, I get it, you two are mad in love, you two are meant for each other, you've never been in a relationship together, blah, blah, blah." She went on. "And I truly _am_ happy for you Jaune, but you need to try to be more focused, both of you. You have a team to lead, and they have been without their leader for such a long time the last week or so." She points out to him.

Jaune, expecting something _much_ worse from Ruby, going pale before she began to tell him what it was about, which she noticed. "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right now that you mention it. I _have_ been neglecting Ren and Nora lately. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll be sure to work on that with Pyrrha." He assured Ruby, quickly avoiding the situation that he might have easily created, which, unlucky for him, he did create.

"Good. Now why were you so afraid there?" Ruby asked, a sly grin appearing on her face as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? I, um… I don't know what you're talking about." Jaune tried to say with confidence.

"Jaune I can see right through you. What did you think I was going to say?" she interrogated him.

"Nothing." He said, plainly and simply.

Ruby glared at him. " _Jaaauune?"_

Jaune now looked away and blushed a little. "Nothing!" he asserted once more.

A sly grin grew on Ruby's face once more as she realized what it was about. " _You thought I was going to tell you I was in love with you, didn't you?_ " and evil grin now appearing.

Now defeated, Jaune simply nodded in shame.

Ruby chuckled innocently, before reassuring him "Jaune, I would _never_ get between you and Pyrrha, and I consider you as one of my _friends._ Nothing more, nothing less." She ended with a smile.

Jaune was reassured at this, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Let's get back in there, I've got something special that I need your help looking for." She said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside the library.

Ruby and Jaune were looking for a long time before they found what she was looking for, and it surprised them both immensely.

* * *

After about two hours of everyone looking things up, they all regrouped back in their 'study' room, which they only had for about another half hour, to share their findings.

"Alright Ren and Nora, what did you find?" Ruby began.

"We found evidence that supported the existence of the Guardians." Ren started. "Although seemingly incomplete, we discovered that there are about nine Guardians, but it appears that there _were_ more, but the pages were ruined and we couldn't identify them by either illustration or description." Ren then slid over the book he and Nora found, revealing basic illustrations and descriptions for Mothra, Gamera, Anguirus, Baragon, Varan, King Caesar, King Ghidorah, Rodan, and King Kong.

"Pyrrha and I found some interesting information on where we may be able to find these Guardians." Weiss began, "Although, 'Mothra,'" she says, pointing at the corresponding illustration in Ren's book, "lives on her own on an island called 'Rebirth Island', she does live near the rest of the Guardians, and often convenes with them should she be needed. However, we didn't get much information on the island that the Guardians live on, other than it is near Rebirth Island, and that it has two Twin Mountains and a large lake. We don't have a map or any general direction to look in unfortunately." Weiss finished.

Ruby then looked over to Blake and Yang, who looked a little down. "What did the two of you find?"

"too much…" Blake said, with a horrified look in her eyes. They found _more_ than just a 'boy band' on the internet, and they certainly did _not_ want to recall it.

" _caaaaare_ to enlighten us?" Ruby went on with a questioning tone.

"NO!" Yang quickly said. "NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!"

" _okay_ ….. Well Jaune and I found something very interesting that you guys might find interesting and it may just answer the question of who the excess Guardians are in the book Ren and Nora found." Everyone's interest peaked as Ruby took out a large, dusty, old book, and dropped it on the table with a large 'thud'.

On the cover was a very large, very familiar giant lizard.

"With our research, Jaune and I were able to discover that Godzilla, and any of his brothers, such as the one we saw at Atlas the other day, were not always Grimm." Everyone else gasped at the news.

"We found a legend that told of 10 identical, but individual brothers that were born on Remnant, at the same time humans appeared, in eggs." Jaune continued, "These eggs were to remain unhatched until the world needed them the most, joining up with the Guardians to help protect Remnant from the threat which it faced, whatever it would be."

"Does everyone know what this means?" Ruby asked, continuing before anyone answered her. "It means that Godzilla is not _supposed_ to be Grimm, none of his brothers are. So somehow, they were hatched and taken control of, so much that they have become Grimm, and are now _fighting_ the people they were supposed to help. It also means that there are potentially 10 giant Grimm, and that's only counting Godzilla's. There could be more out there, as proven by the Battle of Atlas." She concluded.

At that moment everyone understood the gravity of the situation. They needed to find where the Guardians were, as soon as possible.

Before the team of friends could further search for clues on the whereabouts of the two islands, the librarian came into the room, letting them know that their time was up.

Not wanting to impose, they all left the library and began to talk in the hallway on the way back to their rooms.

"Maybe we could ask Ozpin…" Blake said. "He seems to know a lot about old legends and stuff."

"Blake has a point." Yang agreed.

"It's worth a try." Jaune offered in conclusion.

"Alright, let's go see Ozpin!" Ruby said, her hand in the air again before using her semblance to bolt towards where the elevator to their headmaster's office was, but was stopped again by Yang.

"Together." Yang finished for Ruby before letting her go.

"Yeah, right, right, right. To Ozpin's office _together!_ " she said before walking forward like a soldier with stiff arms and legs as if in a dress parade.

The two teams then ascended together, very cramped, to Ozpin's office in the elevator.

* * *

Upon arriving at the top, they were surprised to see Ozpin appearing like he expected them there. "Come in, come in. We have a lot to talk about." He said rather ominously, startling everyone.

"Professor Ozpin, we'd like to talk to you about" Ruby began before being interrupted.

"The Guardians?" Ozpin finished for her, turning his chair around 180 degrees to face his students.

"You know about them?" Weiss asked surprised.

Ozpin nodded in affirmation. "I have known about the Guardians for some time, and I hoped we wouldn't need to ask for their help one day, as that would mean things were truly dire." He concluded. "And I'm assuming that's what you all are here to talk to me about. You probably just came from the library after researching them."

"How… did you know?" Ruby asked. Ozpin's 'guess' was spot on.

"Lucky guess." Ozpin shrugged. "Before any of you say anything, I too believe it is about time to ask for their help." He finished.

"Yeah, we were going to ask you if you had any idea as to where they were. We had no luck on finding any directions or a location, just descriptions of the two islands, one named Rebirth Island." Ruby continued.

"I see… I too have not been able to pinpoint their exact location. However I have been able to determine it is within this area around…" Ozpin trailed on, pausing as he pulled up his monitor, taking an image, and enlarging it enough for everyone to see. "Here." He said, pointing to a circle that was located south of Vale in the middle of the ocean, around no land masses. "I trust that the eight of you could easily request their help?" He said, rather confident.

Everyone was taken aback by his surprising willingness to let them go on their own to find the Guardians.

"Uh… yeah!" Ruby said "We'll get them to help us out for sure!" she said with confidence this time.

"Good. I'll requisition a Bullhead for you all in the morning. You can go out looking for them tomorrow." Ozpin finished.

"Thank you professor Ozpin!" Ruby said.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR then proceeded to leave Ozpin's office, and head back to their dorm rooms to rest up and prepare for tomorrow.

Nora was ecstatic at the mere thought of getting to meet giant monsters, and wouldn't calm down until she tired herself out from all of her energy.

While everyone else was in bed, Ruby couldn't help but wonder how Ozpin knew what they were going to see him for in advance. Ruby bent over her bed to look down at Weiss before asking her if she was a wake.

"Hey, psssst. Weiss? You awake?" Ruby whispered.

"Yeah, I'm still awake." She replied rather suddenly.

"Are you wondering how Ozpin knew what we were going to talk to him about too?"

"Yeah. It made no sense to me, and frankly, it's almost worrying me how he knew."

"Me too." Ruby replied, grateful there was someone else thinking the same thing as her.

"But let's not worry on that now I guess. I'm sure the reason will present itself eventually." Weiss reassured Ruby.

"Good idea." Ruby said. With that, the two finally went to bed.

 _The next day would prove very crucial for the future of Remnant, whether anyone knew it or not._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading as usual! If you guys have any questions about anything, just let me know! Next chapter, we'll get to see our Guardians interacting with teams RWBY and JNPR, which may end up surprising and interesting. Keep your eyes out for** **Chapter 7: Alliance** **.**

 **P.S, I don't know if any of you wondered this or not, but Chapter 5's title "Revenge" is being applied to someone else than Ironwood. He wasn't the one getting Revenge. I'll let you all dwindle on that for a few more chapters**

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL. KING KONG IS OWNED BY PETER JACKSON. ANY OTHER MONSTERS APPEARING IN THE STORY THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED BY NAME BELONG TO TOHO KINGDOM LTD.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alliance

**Chapter 7: Alliance**

* * *

As the Bullhead flew across the ocean, everyone kept looking out the windows, searching the vast ocean for any signs of the two islands where they would find Remnant's last hope. They must have been searching for hours in the vast search area they have been given, and they haven't even gone through a quarter of it.

"Are we sure this island exists? I haven't spotted anything yet!" Jaune asks in a bit of a whine.

"No, but what choice do we really have? If we don't find it, then Remnant is doomed." Ruby reasoned.

"Wait, what's that over there?" Blake said, pointing in a general direction out the right side of the aircraft.

"Are you okay Blake? There's nothing out there." Yang said after taking a look for a moment.

"No, not in the ocean, look at the sky in the distance" Blake clarified, once again pointing towards the same area as before.

Off in the distance, although far away, a brown spec could be seen, appearing to be flying through the air. With Blake's enhanced eyesight thanks to her Faunus heritage, she is able to identify it as a flying creature, and similar in size to one of the Guardians from what she had learned.

"That looks like something we should follow" Yang commented. Blake gave her a glare that said 'no shit Sherlock'.

"Pilot, follow that creature." Blake commanded the man in the cockpit, showing him where it was. The Bullhead then listed to the right as it turned towards the brown spec in the distance. "Don't get too close to it, we don't want to appear as an enemy to whatever it is." She instructed. Everyone was now watching the brown spec in the distance, following it wherever it may be headed.

* * *

Rodan flew through the air, patrolling the waters around the two islands that his fellow brethren called home. He knew, as well as the rest of the Guardians, that the humans and /or Faunus would be coming soon to ask for their help, it was just a matter of when. In addition to looking for any enemies that may be coming close to the islands, he also made sure to look around for any ships or vessels that may be carrying the ones searching for them. Rodan had very acute hearing, and is able to detect the faintest sounds from very far away. He noticed when a Bullhead was flying through the air behind him with his hearing, but didn't pay any mind to it, as they weren't uncommon. When he noticed that it was following him and slowly catching up to him, Rodan slowed down slightly, letting it catch up a bit to see what it would do. Should it try to hurt him, he would just fly away, but if it was someone searching for them, then he needed to figure that out, and show them where to go.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were watching the spec grew larger as they got closer to it, revealing it to be a creature very similar to the one named 'Rodan' in the books and texts they read. They knew that the large pterodactyl was capable of amazing speeds, and thus wondered why it was moving so slowly. Eventually, the Bullhead pulled up alongside Rodan, with RWBY and JNPR on one side of the ship, all looking at it.

Rodan looked at them all with his eye. They weren't attacking him, and they appeared to be warriors from one of the kingdoms. He figured that they were probably the ones trying to find them, and decided to take the risk, as the Guardians didn't know how much time they had left.

Rodan let out a loud screech, prompting many of the occupants of the vessel to block their ears. Rodan then increased in speed enough to pull ahead of the aircraft before banking to the left towards the two islands the Guardians called home.

"Follow him!" Ren told the pilot, who nodded in return before banking to the left himself.

They flew for what must have been at least two hours, Rodan making sure they were behind him by maintaining a constant speed for the transport to be able to follow at. The pilot then spotted what appears to be a landmass on his radar ahead. "There appears to be a landmass ahead, I believe we've found it." The pilot told Ruby.

"Alright, keep heading that way and find a good place to land." She instructed him. She then turned to her team. "Jaune, message Professor Ozpin that we have found the island, and give him our coordinates. We'll be making contact shortly."

"You got it!" He responded, taking out his scroll.

"Everyone, remember, we are not here to attack these creatures, so be as non-hostile to them as possible! We need their help, so don't say or do anything stupid!" She instructed the rest of her friends. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

Soon, a large island with two twin mountains and a large lake in the middle came into view, and Rodan moved over to it, and landed on one of the mountains, giving out a loud screech into the air. As everyone looked around, they didn't see any other creatures around the island, but figured they had no other choice than to take their chances. The pilot landed the Bullhead on the other side of the island from the two mountains on a wide open beach, as it was the only landing spot he could find.

* * *

"I'll be waiting right here for you. You kids get out there and find them. If you need to leave in a hurry, let me know and I'll come and get you. We can't stay too long though, we should be leaving before dark, that way we can find our way back."

"Ok, we'll be quick then." Ruby responded.

With that, teams RWBY and JNPR stepped off the Bullhead and headed into the thick forest towards the two mountains, where Rodan was, hoping that the rest would be there too. They kept their weapons at the ready, unsure of what to expect on the island. They walked through it for some time before coming upon the lake in the middle of the island, and they decided to rest for a short time. They were somewhat discouraged as they have not seen any indication of the Guardians here other than Rodan, who was still on top of the mountain. The one thing that kept them searching, other than the potential future of Remnant, was that the islands' description in the books matched that one they were on right now.

* * *

They kept on moving towards the mountains. As they finally neared the mountains, they were stopped suddenly when they heard thundering steps in the distance, getting closer and louder, prompting the two teams to assume a defensive stance, weapons drawn. There is a loud roar in the air that sounds very similar to an ape, before a giant gorilla barges through the forest and appears in front of them. As King Kong show himself before them, he pounds his chest rapidly and lets out another holler into the air before coming back onto his knuckles and lowering himself slightly.

RWBY and JNPR were very taken aback by this, but stood their ground, recognizing the giant ape.

"Why have you come to this island?!" Kong demanded, shouting in perfect English with a very deep voice.

"We have come to ask for the help of the Guardians on behalf of the humans and Faunus of Remnant to destroy the rising Grimm threat!" Ruby said non-flinching as she stood her ground, a face of confidence staring at Kong in the eyes.

Kong brought his head down to get a better look at the hunters and huntresses in front of him. He breathed out of his nose very quickly, creating a quick and heavy wind on them.

Everyone was frozen, hoping that King Kong wouldn't attack them, and trying very hard themselves to not do anything stupid.

"Very well…" Kong said standing back up. "Follow me." He commanded, turning around and giving a hand motion to them to follow.

The two teams followed behind Kong without question, sprinting the entire way as Kong walked, trying to keep pace with him.

* * *

Soon they made it to the large mountain valley, which was a vast open clearing between the two mountains. Rodan could still be seen on top of one of the peaks, looking down at them. Kong looked up at him and grunted, prompting Rodan to screech in return before flying off to the North West.

"Wait right here." Kong instructed before jumping hit way up to the opposite peak of where Rodan stood not long ago. Once on the peak, Kong let out another roar into the air.

RWBY and JNPR were taken by surprise when they heard many roars resound from the island in response. They were amazed and awestruck as the red burrowing creature they knew as Baragon came out of his hole in the mountain, and King Caesar out from behind the other. Anguirus came from behind them in the forest, creating a lot of confusion among the hunters as to how it was able to stay hidden in the forest when they flew over the island. Varan glided over them, landing in the valley. Rodan then came back, with Mothra and King Ghidorah not far behind. Rodan landed on the same peak again, Mothra just hovered where she was, and King Ghidorah landed next to the other monsters in the valley. Then a familiar roar resounded through the air as Gamera flew overhead, landing next to the others as well. Kong then descended the mountain, joining his comrades.

The hunters were simply amazed and speechless at the spectacle the giant creatures created. Not only that, but the fact that the legend is true, and that _they_ discovered it, made it so much better.

King Caesar and King Kong stepped forward from the rest of the Guardians.

"We have been expecting you." King Caesar said in perfect English with a slightly less deep voice that sounded wise and knowledgeable.

"We have come to request your help in fighting back the giant Grimm that have been threatening our very way of life, and have reason to believe that they will attack us with these giant Grimm until we are extinct." Ruby said, somewhat pleading.

"We are aware of your situation, but we are protectors of _Remnant_ , not of humanity!" Kong exclaimed rather threateningly.

"We are not asking you to defend humanity, we are asking you to defend Remnant against the Grimm, who will stop at nothing after humans are wiped out!" Ruby snapped back.

"Great Guardians," Ren began, speaking for his teammates, "We have reason to believe that their numbers outnumber yours. With our combined efforts, we may be able to even the odds, and you know that!" He reasoned.

"And what do you base this off of?" King Caesar asked, instantly curious

"We were attacked not long ago once more by another Godzilla, as well as two other creatures. We have successfully repelled them due to our new weapon. However, we have found evidence in our research that suggest that there are at least 10 Godzillas out there, as well as any other monsters that may exist. This is why we need your help. We cannot _possibly_ hope to protect ourselves from them should they all attack at once." Ren explained.

The Guardians were taken aback at the new of a _second_ Godzilla, as well as _other_ monsters, and they all exchanged very worried looks with one another, their worst fears confirmed. The Guardians then began to talk amongst each other.

"Ren, what are they saying to each other?" Ruby asked. Ren then proceeded to translate for them using his semblance.

" _TWO_ Godzilla's? That confirms our worst fears!" Baragon exclaimed.

"And even more monsters? What has 'she' been up to?!" Anguirus continued.

"It appears that we are indeed outnumbered like they say then." Gamera concluded.

"Agreed, but how are the humans going to be able to do _anything_ against them?" Varan said. "They don't have large enough weapons!"

"But they were able to beat back three of them without our help" Gamera reminded him.

"Indeed. If they can build great enough weapons, then those combined with their willpower could prove a great ally." Mothra added.

"But that doesn't solve the problem of the missing egg, or how to fix the 'situation'!" Kong countered. "Not to mention what could happen to us should they _not_ be able to do enough! If we die, then who will restore the balance of Remnant in its times of need?"

"Enough!" King Ghidorah said, silencing everyone. "It is a risk we are going to need to take. We really have no other choice. We will deal with Godzilla when the time comes, but right now, we need to trust the humans. They have been able to survive this long with the Grimm, and if their willpower is anything to go by, then they will pull through." He finished. Everyone nodded in agreement, some reluctantly, but nonetheless, they understood the gravity of the situation, and realized they had no other choice.

King Caesar turned around and moved towards the hunters, then crouching down in front of them. "We accept your request for an alliance," He began, prompting high-fives and small celebrations in RWBY and JNPR, until being stopped suddenly when he continued " _However,_ we are not fighting _for_ humanity, we are only _helping_ it defeat the unbalance on Remnant. After the Grimm are defeated, we expect you to destroy your super weapons, whatever they may be, and for you to live in peace. Tell you leaders what we have just told you. Let them know who we are, so we don't get shot at when we try to come and help you. Do I make myself clear?!" He finished in a stern voice.

"We understand and comply with your demands unconditionally." Ruby replied with gratitude. "Thank you." King Caesar gave them a nod before standing back up and returning to his teammates.

* * *

RWBY and JNPR then proceed to make their way back through the forest, and back onto the Bullhead just as the sun began to set.

"That went better than expected" Pyrrha said, happy with how the situation turned out.

"Yeah, I never expected them to act so hostile though" Blake added.

"But they do have reason to be. They don't just form alliances all the time after all." Weiss reasoned.

Ruby walked over to the pilot. "Let's go home pilot." She said.

"Roger that." He responded, turning on the engines and then taking off in the direction of Vale.

* * *

 **With their mission successful, teams RWBY and JNPR head back to Beacon to give Ozpin the good news. However, their visit with the Guardians has brought up more questions than answers for our heroes. Who is this 'she' the Guardians were talking about? What 'situation' will they need to handle? And other questions came about, but only time could truly tell that. Soon, they will need to be thrown into action, defending the kingdoms once more, but this time they have the Guardians on their side** _ **and**_ **their new weapon, so it should be easy, right? Find out what happens next time in** **Chapter 8: Waning Hope**


	8. Chapter 8: Waning Hope

**Chapter 8: Waning Hope**

* * *

" _Sure, the humans may have aligned themselves with these so-called 'Guardians', but what they truly do not understand is how they are supposed to protect the planet, not humanity. If humanity makes the wrong move, they could easily be fighting an impossible war on two fronts. They may think they can be victorious with their 'allies' and their new weapons, but oh, how far they are from the truth. Time is simply not on their side, something I will need to show them soon. They think they were able to push the Grimm back from Atlas? They weren't looking at the full picture. I knew of their weapons, I know of their strategies. The sacrifice of one of my most loyal creatures was… unforeseen… but sacrifices must be made to further the goals of the masses from time to time, especially if it means testing Atlas' new toy. Let them play with their toys… For they will not be able to 'play' for much longer… Not when they've seen the true nature of the threat that has plagued them for so long."_

In the distance of the landscape that could only be described as hell, with its red soil, blood red sky with purple clouds, and purple crystals dotting the floating landscape above black bedrock, the true army of Grimm was advancing towards their next target. There must be millions of them, even from a higher vantage point, their sheer numbers extended across the vast horizon. Beowolves, Ursai, King Taijitu's, Deathstalkers, all varying in size. Nevermores and Griffons blacked out what little light reached the realm that seemed so foreign to Remnant. Even worse, the giant creatures that have forced humanity's position dominate the landscape. Salem was gutsy, gambling on the tactic that, when divided, humanity is nothing. She wanted to finally end the millennia-long battle between Grimm and man, finally proclaiming herself as the victor.

Perhaps the worst part about her whole plan was that she is _right._

Together, man is the strongest it can be, able to achieve amazing feats, fight against the most ferocious of enemies, and create unimaginable things. But divide them, and they are _nothing_ by themselves.

The only thing that is unclear… is _why?_

What does she have to gain from this?

* * *

 **Three Days After The Alliance Was Formed…**

Ever since the alliance was formed, the world felt safe once more, not a single person knowing the true nature of their threat, nor its intentions. With these new creatures that have joined their fight against the Grimm, they felt like they Grimm stood no chance.

As a part of their alliance, the Guardians agreed to stand by in each of the four kingdoms, protecting them from further attack, until the location the Grimm were coming from and a plan could be made.

King Kong and Gamera protected Vale. With its many cliffs and hills, Kong was able to make great use of the terrain, as it was similar to the climate he was so used to living in. Gamera is able to move around with ease thanks to his flight capabilities as well, able to move where he's needed.

Anguirus and Baragon protected Vacuo. With its vast desert and open plains, it gave the quadrupedal beasts an advantage in being able to camouflage themselves, keeping low to the ground, should they need to. The desert sand was also ideal for Baragon, making it easy for him to tunnel into the soft ground. It was also great for traction when Anguirus decided to roll up into a ball, his spikes able to grip into the sand deep enough where it didn't slip too much.

King Ghidorah and Varan were stationed in Mistral. With its vast and tall mountains around the city, the two flying Guardians are able to easily navigate the landscape, and quickly move around should they need to get somewhere quickly.

Mothra and King Caesar stayed in Atlas. Even with the frigid temperatures and frequent snow storms, the two Guardians are able to stay warm with just their body heat. With the tundra being mostly flat and barren, with the exception of several forests, it was easy to scout around and identify any threats.

Rodan was the odd one out, being the ninth Guardian, but his role was just as important. Being the fastest flyer out of all of them, he was to serve as both a messenger, and as a reinforcement. This way, the Guardians stayed in constant communication with one another, as well as with the humans they were temporarily aligned with, and ensured a slight numbers advantage, or at the very least, an ace up their sleeve.

Most, if not all, of the combat academies across Remnant had switched their current focuses from missions outside the kingdom, into ones to decide strategy, as well as to study their new opponents, trying to find a way they could be hurt by a huntsman, should all other options fail. Huntsmen were still a very important role in the war, even with the planet's new superweapons and appearance of the Guardians. They were still the symbols of hope and peace of the world, and would continue to be after this fight was over.

No one knew how long this fight may be. It could be just days, but it could even be weeks, or months. Potentially, it could be _years_ before the Grimm were stopped enough where the Guardians were no longer needed, and humanity could go on the offensive once more, this time with its new weapons. All they knew, is that it would be a hard battle that they couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY became the head teams at Beacon academy, tasked with strategy and defensive/offensive huntsman operations. They worked directly with the Valeian military, and devised strategies given certain situations. They were not responsible for Kiryu, Vale's version of Atlas' MechaGodzilla. Their superiors were the teachers at Beacon as well, Ozpin being the highest up. Not only this, but the three teams were also responsible for keeping relations with the Guardians, and feeding them information. This was an easy task with Ren's semblance, as well as King Kong's ability to speak English quite fluently.

In the last few days, the teams had devised strategies for huntsmen to be able to weaken or harm the giant Grimm that they knew existed, and trained as well as they could without the real thing. This way they could help the Guardians in the event they needed it. The one thing that gave them the most trouble out of their tasks, however, was anticipating the enemy's next move. Not a single person could accurately guess or conceive of how the enemy would attack them next, nor where they would attack. They couldn't tell who, or when, which made them nervous. Not only this, but they don't know how many would attack, or if there were any more large Grimm. But, based on their two attacks thus far, they could tell that there were more than likely at least a few more. However, they had no choice but to wait until they came to answer any of their questions. Until then, it's just strategize and hope for the best.

With the threat of giant Grimm upon them, as well as the new alliance and newfound hope in their weapons and the Guardians, many civilians from all kingdoms found themselves enlisting in their respective militaries. This created many extra soldiers, able to make and field much more equipment, and defend the walls much better than ever before.

* * *

Since the end of the Vytal Festival, which continued and finished after the attack on Vale in the following days, team SSSN had since returned to Vacuo, where they lived. They would surly miss Beacon, Sun and Neptune especially, as they left parts of their heart behind with the ones they loved. Sun promised to visit Blake as much as he could, as Blake wasn't easily able to travel with her newly given duties. Neptune told Weiss that he would try to come along with Sun whenever he could, but Weiss also told him that she would try to come to him in between semesters.

Ever since their return, team SSSN became a part of a sort of fast-reaction force of hunters and huntresses that would constantly be at the ready should their skills need to be utilized in a defensive situation. They would need to constantly be at the ready, both during their still continuing classes, and while they're out doing other things in the city, or outside their walls.

The four of them were going around town, enjoying the little free time they had.

"You know, I think I've grown to like this new arrangement of ours." Sun said to the rest of his team.

Neptune didn't seem very likeminded, responding, "Oh, I agree! Less free time, more work, harder training, larger responsibilities, what's not to love?!" He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Dude, you gotta chill a little. Sure, we may not be able to do as much as we used to be able to, but it feels great to help everyone like this. After all, this is what we went to the combat academies to begin with." Sun reasoned.

"Yeah, Neptune. We're able to help the city defend against the Grimm much better than we could before the attacks." Scarlet began. "Sure, it may suck that we aren't able to do as much as we used to be able to, but sometimes we need to make sacrifices for the greater good." He reasoned.

"But that doesn't mean I can't _miss_ it!" Neptune countered.

"Never said you couldn't. I just said that you have to accept it." Sun returned.

The four continued walking around the city, still arguing, while passing by the many shops and restaurants. After a while, they decided to go grab something to eat at a local diner before they had to report to guard duty on the walls.

Looking at the menus, they could see their options were very diverse, ranging from soups and salads, to pastas and steaks, even seafood and sandwiches, as well as burgers and more.

"Man, Blake would love it here I bet." Sun said out loud, still searching his menu. He knew that Blake loved fish, as she was part cat Faunus, especially tuna, which was a large part of the seafood menu. Vacuo was a kingdom with a very large Faunus population, and the restaurants knew what they all liked, as well as what their human counterparts enjoyed, and put them all on their menus, attracting everyone.

"Yeah, we ought to bring them here when we can get them over here." Neptune added. He knew Weiss was a rather picky eater, but that was just because she grew up that way, getting what she wanted. However, he believed that he could get her to try new things in time. He had never seen her eat a burger while he was at Beacon, so he wanted her to try one out at some point, preferably a great one, so Neptune decided to get a nice looking burger to test out the restaurant.

As they all ordered their meals, they began talking about what they would do after the war with the Grimm was over, if it would ever end that is. They figured, once it was all over, they would hopefully stay together as a team and go out and help whoever needs them the most. After a good half hour, their food came and they began to eat. Neptune found that the burger he ordered exceeded his expectations, making it a good candidate for his girlfriend to try eventually. Sun was very content with his fruit salad, as he was a monkey faunus and deeply enjoyed fruit. His was fresh and diverse, offering him many different kinds, which he thoroughly enjoyed. It contained apple slices, grapes, blueberries, raspberries, pineapple, mango, watermelon chunks, cherries, banana slices, and even a little bit of coconut. Sage decided to get a nice sirloin steak, as he hadn't had a good one in a while, and he was certainly not disappointed with the one he ordered. Scarlet got nice and simple spaghetti and meatballs with a fresh marinara sauce along with some mozzarella cheese. His mother made the best spaghetti and meatballs, which his dish couldn't compare to, but he loved it nonetheless, as it reminded him of his mother who was still at home in a small village outside the city. They were all thoroughly enjoying their meals, very happy with their given situation, and in the end, Neptune even agreed that he was happy with what they were doing for the city, and effectively the world.

Once they all finished, they all sat back in satisfaction, their bellies full, and their minds at ease after a good meal. Sun was about to say something, but was quickly interrupted as all of their scrolls beeped loudly and fiercely (much like when an iPhone alerts you to an amber alert). The four of them quickly looked at their scrolls to see the emergency message from their HQ of border defense.

The message read, 'ALL teams to the south wall immediately. ALL teams to the south wall immediately. Not a drill. **CODE: 7** '

The border defense had set up a code system that was to be used when measuring threat levels as they came to the wall. It was set up on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 signaling that the danger was low, and only a few people were needed to address the threat. 10 is meant to be the worst case scenario, where there are either too many Grimm coming, more than can be handled, or that the wall has been overrun. However, at a level 6 or greater threat, all teams were required to report to the wall regardless of location and current activities.

The four teammates quickly looked at each other, realizing that this could be bad, and that they were needed. They hadn't paid yet, so they just left their total and a large tip behind on the table, before grabbing their weapons and bolting outside and towards the south wall. Luckily, they weren't that far away from the south wall, as that's where they were supposed to be on guard duty soon, and they were heading in that direction while going through the city.

* * *

When they got to the colossal wall, they could see the large red lights pulsing on the inside of the wall on the large pillars, signifying there was a situation to a degree. Team SSSN quickly ascended the command tower to report for duty, and be briefed on the situation.

When they arrived at the top, they were joined by several other hunter teams, as well as high ranking officers in the military. The Vacuan General stood in front of a table with a map of the surrounding area on it, as well as a window behind him that face the desert to the south. The General was a tall, well-built faunus man. He had large ram horns, and possessed the determined and courageous personality to boot.

"Team SSSN reporting for duty!" Sun said to the General, all of them snapping him a salute.

The General returned their salute quickly, ready to get underway. "Now that you are all here," He began with his deep voice, booming with authority and experience. "We have a developing situation to the south." Everyone was listening intently to the situation. "We have spotted what is easily thousands of Grimm approaching from the south, and we need to defend the wall from the threat." As he finished, a few scout airships flew over the tower and wall to gather further intelligence, such as what kind of Grimm were coming, and if there were any giant Grimm on the way with them. "As you know, a CODE: 7 is a serious matter, and we will need _all_ of your help defending the wall with the rest of our troops. We will be staying on the defensive for this attack. We will have our primary teams on the walls here, and here." He said, pointing to the indicated regions on the wall using the map. "We will have secondary teams behind the wall in the event a breach occurs, and will be ready to repel the enemy. All citizens in the area near the south wall will be brought to the underground shelters during the duration of the attack."

Since Vacuo was surrounded by desert to the south, and dense jungle to the north, and were not a coastal kingdom, they couldn't evacuate citizens out of the area. Instead, they decided to create several systems of underground bunkers and fortifications that could protect the entire population and more from any attack. It was very ingenious, and with the way it was built and maintained, it could hold the entirety of Vacuo and more for almost a year before running out of supplies.

Before the General could continue, an alarm sounded within the room. Everyone turned to look at the screen nearby that previously read 'CODE: 7' in black, in front of an Orange background. The old message was replaced with a grave blinking red color, on top of which read 'CODE: 10'. The screens nearby then showed what the scout aircraft were seeing.

On the screen, one of the aircraft was showing them what had to be a few hundred thousand Grimm of various size and age. No one had seen so many before, and obviously gave them a huge problem. They didn't have enough huntsmen to fight them, and the soldiers could be easily overwhelmed. On another screen, another airship showed one Giant Grimm following the army from behind, Hedorah.

The giant Grimm was flying around amongst hundreds of Nevermores, and thousands of Griffons. It was essentially a large black cloud with two large red eyes in the front. Along the surface of the creature were many blood red veins decorating it, showing it was definitely Grimm.

The General quickly recomposed himself, turning back to his troops. "The plan has changed." He began. "Team One will remain on the wall, taking down as many as possible from a distance. Team Two will lead a charge into the enemy to try and thin them out as much as possible before retreating and reinforcing Team One. Team Two will be led by Team SSSN, and will be followed by the military as well as other hunter teams. They will be supported by aircraft and artillery." The General then looked over to one of his air force commanders before continuing. "Commander, alert the Guardians and get them into the fight, they will be crucial to the defense." He then turned to another one of his commanders. "Get all the civilians into the networks, we need to be safe in case the worst case scenario happens." The commander nodded in acknowledgement. He then turned to a third commander. "Get MOGUERA ready for combat, it's role will prove crucial in fighting off that giant Grimm." The General then turned back to everyone else. "Your kingdom, and perhaps the world, calls upon you in what is perhaps one of the most crucial hours of our kingdom. We need your help, or suffer annihilation at the hands of our foes. I wish you the best of luck out there." He finished before snapping them all a salute. Everyone snapped one in return before quickly heading to begin their tasks.

* * *

Team SSSN quickly headed down to the ground hangars. The plan was to roll out with the ground forces into battle, riding in one of the thousands of assault buggies. Each kingdom has their own forte in weaponry that gave them an edge in the Great War, and still gives them an edge over the Grimm. Atlas has their air fleets and robotic troops, Vacuo has its fast, light, and heavily armed assault buggies, armed with anything from machine guns to railguns, or even rocket launchers or medium tank guns. Mistral has their vast navy, able to fire at incredible ranges, and capable of amazing firepower. Vale had their heavy armor and artillery, mostly tanks, which were capable of taking down a Deathstalker from their large 128mm cannons, and their artillery is able to take down hordes of Grimm with well-placed shots with relative ease.

As all the troops got into their vehicles, the large gates of the wall slowly opened to see the thousands of Grimm coming at the city, a giant cloud of dust rising behind them as they advanced through the desert. "All units, move out and engage at will." Sun said over the radio. "If your vehicle is knocked out, then either retreat back to the wall if you can, or form a defensive line with anyone else in the sand. All huntsman will bail out of their vehicles upon being disabled, and will engage the Grimm to the best of your ability, but do not get yourself killed out there." At the end of the transmission, thousands of engines roared to life, revving up in anticipation for the doors to finally completely open, eager to get out there and fight.

Once opened, all of the buggies drove out the door in a giant group, all racing towards the enemy at speeds reaching over 70 mph (113 kph). As they raced towards the enemy, airships roared overhead, keeping pace with them. As soon as they got in range, the gunships opened up, firing missiles at any flying Grimm, and firing their automatic weapons on the bottom of the hulls at the Grimm on the ground. Simultaneously, the fighters broke off from the formation to go after the Nevermores and Griffons, firing their automatic main cannons and lock on missiles at them.

As the buggies got closer, the artillery from behind the wall fired what must have been hundreds of volleys, their shots landing in the horde of Grimm, taking out massive amounts of them, leaving giant craters in their wake. The buggies accelerated as the artillery stopped, charging into the Grimm. As they got close enough, they started to fire their weapons, taking out Grimm as they hit them. Sun came up with a plan as Sage was firing off their MG, and spoke into the radio, "Buggies in the back, send some of your vehicles around the side of the enemy, let's try to flank them!" At the end of his order, a few hundred buggies broke off from the main group and headed around the Grimm's right flank, trying to separate them by outmaneuvering.

Soon, the buggies were right on top of the enemy. Everyone knew that the buggies themselves stood no chance against their enemies with their light armor, so Vacuan's adopted the strategy of hit-and-run tactics. When they hit the enemy hard, they would keep driving to evade them while continuously attacking. Instead of heading straight into the horde, any vehicle that was right on top of them quickly turned around and headed around them, behind their allies, or began to circle a group of enemies as they split them apart.

As they made a few rounds around the Grimm, they had brought down their numbers by thousands, without a single loss themselves. The airships were doing a great job of eliminating the flying Grimm, and Hedorah was still a ways off, giving them time.

It was at this moment that Sun realized something, this is way too easy. Sure, there's hundreds of _thousands_ of Grimm here, but they aren't putting up much of a fight. This worried him a lot. His train of thought was interrupted as the ground began to quake. Sun finally realized what was going on, but wasn't able to say anything to the soldiers before a giant bug-like creature with drills for its hands burst through the ground into the air, taking out any vehicles it hit, and a few airships as well. It came down from the air and stood on its feet. The giant insect-like Grimm had large yellow-red eyes, a strange protrusion from the top of its head like a beetles', a mouth that opened sideways, two large wings on its back that folded like a beetle's, had two arms, each with a drill on the end of it, and two legs. The brown mass stood at a massive 262 feet (80 meters) tall, and let out a loud shriek into the air. Megalon has come.

"Everyone, stay clear of the Grimm! Let the Guardians and MOGUERA take care of it if you can!" Sun quickly said, seeing several hundred of his fellow soldiers and huntsmen die in an instant.

As if on cue, Anguirus came in in a ball, slamming into the side of Megalon, forcing him to the ground. Anguirus then stopped himself on all fours behind him, crushing several Grimm in the process, some of which were now trying to attack him, but to no avail, as Anguirus is too large for them. Anguirus let out a high pitched howl, taunting Megalon. Megalon got up with amazing speed, quickly turning around towards his new foe, spinning his drills as he taunted in return. Megalon then charged towards Anguirus, not caring about killing the smaller Grimm as he stepped on them. Anguirus charged in response, spinning around in a 360 once he was close enough, tripping Megalon with his tail, before pouncing on top of his body and began thrashing rapidly with his claws.

Meanwhile, SSSN and the other hunters and soldiers were capitalizing on the situation, taking out as may Grimm as they could as many of them were left disoriented. The gunships made a pass on Megalon in an attempt to aid Anguirus, and landed many of their shots on the Grimm. The fighters continued to fight the flying Grimm, but started to take losses as they neared Hedorah and the larger Nevermores, who picked up some of the fighters with their large talons and crushed the ships like a tin can. Hedorah would fire a laser from his eyes at his enemies if they got too close.

Several buggies also found themselves destroyed or disabled, forcing their occupants out of their vehicles, and to take the enemy head on as a collective group.

As Hedorah got closer to the buggies, it was quickly intercepted by MOGUERA, who was in its flying form, firing its various machine gun batteries at surrounding Griffons and Nevermores, but firing its main weapons at Hedorah. As MOGUERA flew by, it passed under the Grimm, using the saw blade on its back to cut the creature on the underside, causing it to fall to the ground in a screech of pain.

As it reached the ground, Hedorah's form began to shift, sprouting two arms and legs, before standing up at a height of 393 feet (120 meters). Hedorah was predominantly black, with several long tendrils covering its body, arms, legs, and head, with red veins and accents throughout its form. Hedorah turned to face the machine, making a croak as it did. MOGUERA had turned around by now, ready to make another pass. As the weapon drew closer, Hedorah fired his red lasers from his eyes at MOGUERA, who quickly and nimbly dodged it, before firing its own bright white beams from its eyes, and firing more missiles at it. The direct hits stumbled Hedorah back a ways, but as MOGUERA tried to turn away to make another pass, Hedorah brought it down with its hand as it tried going over him, causing it to crash to the ground. The landing caused MOGUERA to make a transformation of its own, as the sides of the aircraft separated from the body, and began to push the machine on what used to be its thrusters, which are now turned off, and are moving to assist in the action. As it stood up, the front of the ship moved down 90 degrees, becoming the head. The tail end of the ship bent upwards slightly as it became a short tail. As it stood up, it then turned around quickly to face its opponent. As Hedorah stood there, MOGUERA took the opportunity to fire its laser beams from its eyes at the creature, as well as several missiles at the target, causing Hedorah to stumble greatly. MOGUERA then moved forward with the treads on its feet, as it didn't use traditional legs to move, and accelerated into Hedorah, punching it rapidly with the black prods it used as its hands. Hedorah then quickly pushed MOGUERA back before it could cause serious damage. MOGUERA was about to attack in another rapid strike, but as it was heading towards Hedorah, a giant Nevermore slammed into its head, toppling it over at the unexpected strike. MOGUERA quickly shot back up, and upon seeing Hedorah was very close, split its legs, sending one behind and one in front, making him lower to the ground, and rotated his waist rapidly, leaving his body where it was, firing more missiles at the creature as it was tripped and falling once more. This time, as Hedorah got up again, MOGUERA got close before extending his arms outwards, then independently spinning his torso rapidly, hitting the Grimm with huge force.

Megalon grew tired of his opponent mauling him, and pointed his arms up into the underside of the Guardian, turning on his drills. The weapons quickly burrowed into the flesh of the creature, who began to scream in agony. Before they got too deep however, Megalon was thrown into the air from below as Baragon shot out from the ground below him, his horn getting Megalon in the back of the neck. Anguirus quickly dislodged itself from Megalon's drills, landing on top of several Grimm in a safe recovery, but bleeding from his wounds. As Baragon left the hole he dug to fight the enemy, Megalon recovered his fall with his wings. Megalon grew angry, and charged at the duo, who were ready for him. Anguirus jumped in front of Baragon, curling up into a ball to deflect Megalon's drills with his hard armored back, allowing Baragon to come from underneath and ram into Megalon's leg with its horn.

Meanwhile, more of the buggies have been disabled; including SSSN's, causing them to leave their vehicle, and jump into the fray with the other hunters and soldiers. As they grouped up with the other soldiers and huntsmen, they began immediately attacking the Grimm that tried to envelop them. Sun used his Bo Staff to easily dislodge any Grimm too close, taking down several in the process, taking it apart into twin shotgun-chaku's should they get too close. Neptune used his assault rifle to take them down from range, using its trident variant should the enemy get too close. Sage used his broadsword to dislodge any enemy easily, while Scarlet used his cutlass and flintlock pistol in combination, making him a very formidable opponent.

However, there were simply not enough of them there to hold them back, as they slowly made it closer and closer to them, beginning to surround them. The gunships helped a lot, but they were often too occupied with the flying Grimm to assist them. They needed just a few more men, then they might be able to hold their line.

As if the General was reading Sun's mind, all of the hunters and soldiers were relieved to see fresh waves of buggies reinforcing them, as well as several light tanks and assault guns moving in from behind them, most of which with a desert-urban camo painted on their hulls, pushing the Grimm off them, and officially bringing them on the offensive. Several anti-aircraft vehicles also came in, assisting the fighters and gunships in the air.

As Megalon was being repeatedly hit by his two foes, unable to recover and retaliate, and as MOGUERA was successfully striking Hedorah, making him unable to attack as well, it appeared as if the battle was coming to a close, as the end of the horde was beginning to appear in the distance.

Morale was high; the fighting spirits of the soldiers and huntsmen were burning fiercely, their enemies burning before them, unable to break the spirit of mankind.

* * *

All of that came crashing down. " _Did they really think it would be that easy?"_

* * *

In a crack of deafening thunder and a bright flash of red light, two more giant Grimm appeared on the left and right of the battlefield, outflanking the Vacuan military and huntsmen.

The Grimm on the left was easily 360 feet tall (110 meters), and was predominantly black, save for its blood red eyes, white claws and teeth, and blue spines decorated with red veins on its back and tail. It was very muscular and well built, resembling a cross between the Godzilla from the Battle of Atlas and the Battle of Beacon, with the head appearing more like the latter. Unlike the other two, however, this one didn't have any pupils of any kind, instead Godzilla (2001) had a solid blood red iris, which was probably a light blue mixed with white in the past.

On the right, a similar creature, this one standing at 262 feet (80 meters), was much less muscular, had a head that was more rounded, and had larger eyes in the front of the head, which were also blood red. It too had blue spines on its back and tail with red veins, but they were more rounded on the ends and less predominant than its brethren across from it, which had longer, and slightly sharp spines. This Godzilla (1974), was clearly more agile than its strong-armed counterpart.

The two newcomers let out a roar simultaneously, the right one being higher pitched than the other, but they made the same tone changes throughout, starting out high-pitched then going into a lower pitch.

All the other huntsman and soldiers watched in horror as the two new Grimm came out of nowhere. They could only look on as their spines flared up, growing a brighter blue every second before their mouths glowed blue in the inside, before releasing their atomic rays on Baragon and MOGUERA.

Unable to react in time to the new threat, Baragon was still trying to recover from his last attack on Megalon when one of the rays struck him in the side, sending him into the sand and across the desert. When he finally stopped, the skin on his side was charred, a small crater left on his side. Baragon screamed in agony.

As MOGUERA continued attacking Hedorah, its pilots not aware of the new threat, it was suddenly stuck in the side by the other ray, launching it away from its opponent, and into the sand, a giant hole left in the armor plating on the side, exposing the insides of the machine. Hedorah took the opportunity to fire extremely corrosive acid on the machine, causing it to begin melting away in a rapid sizzle.

* * *

The General could only watch the events unfolding in front of him with horror.

Inside, he knew this would be Vacuo's finest hour, or Vacuo's _final_ hour.

* * *

 **Man, I'm good at cliffhangers! Hey guys! Sorry it has been about a week since I've updated this story, but I have decided to put this story on a once a week update schedule, so the next update will be on August 23** **rd** **. The reason for this is twofold. Firstly, I enjoy writing chapters for my other story, "Brave New World" so much, but I will not be giving up on this story, so don't worry. Additionally, I am enacting this schedule to prepare myself for school, which begins for me on August 30** **th** **. So updates will be slowing down as a result, but I'll be sure that the content does not suffer! I hope this chapter was able to make up for the last short and sucky chapter, and I know the next few will be really good!**

 **Now with 21 out of 30 kaiju revealed, with the addition of Godzilla 1974 and 2001, which I changed the heights of as they were way too short, and because Godzilla 2001 is my favorite next to the 2014 one because of looks, as well as Hedorah from Godzilla: Final Wars, and Megalon.**

 **Everyone, please feel free to submit a review, or ask any questions about the characters, or about where the story is going. Suggestions and criticism is welcomed with open arms!**

 **Be sure to come back next week for** **Chapter 9: Total War**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL. KING KONG IS OWNED BY PETER JACKSON. ANY OTHER MONSTERS APPEARING IN THE STORY THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED BY NAME HERE BELONG TO TOHO KINGDOM LTD.**


	9. Chapter 9: Total War

**Chapter 9: Total War**

* * *

 **One hour before the Vacuo attack…**

Mistral was a bustling port of culture and Trade. Being the only kingdom on its continent, it was far away and hard to get to from the other kingdoms, especially since it was on the side of the continent furthest from the other kingdoms. The surrounding mountains around the city didn't help either, often creating storms out of seemingly nowhere, and powerful gusts of wind. The ocean made for humid weather as well, and when combined with a wind from the south east, the active volcanoes on the other side of the continent brought great amounts of heat into the city.

With the only way in, out, and around the city being in the air and via the ocean, Mistral took it upon itself to create a formidable air force and a terrifyingly effective and powerful navy.

Although the world's most powerful military was undoubtedly Atlas, Mistral was home to the world's largest military, most of it comprising of its Navy. The Mistralian Navy defended the ports and nearby waters, as well as patrolled the various coastal settlements around the kingdom. Not only this, but they would often protect trade convoys and some pedestrian vessels as well, even from other kingdoms. This often included the Navy making it to other kingdoms, which they were fine with, and asked for the protection of their own harbors in return for being allowed to escort their ships.

The oceans were still a very dangerous place for humans to travel. Grimm were not confined to land and the air, they were also living in the oceans. Because of its vastness and unexplored areas, the Grimm are often large and devastating, often being larger than the largest battleships or even larger than some settlements around the world. Some took the forms of Krakens, others the form of giant sharks, or even some large lobsters and crabs. These Grimm _are_ colossal, but not as large as the beasts that have been plaguing the world recently.

When the Mistralian military was there, however, they never stood a chance. Mistral understood that its military wouldn't always be able to take a waterborne Grimm above the water. With this in mind, they kept installing large guns on the top of the hull, but also installed underwater countermeasures on the underside of their hulls, often in the form of torpedoes, depth charges, and even hydrodynamic cannons. They couldn't install large ones however, as the recoil from a large gun could topple the ship on its side, but they were large and fired specially created hydrodynamic artillery shells that went through the water at equally quick speeds, keeping their lethality.

Additionally, the Navy also created and employed various types of Submarines, many of which were quick and deadly with their torpedoes, but they also had heavily armored ones that were slow, and were essentially underwater gunships. These ships had a unique invention within them. The outside hull and the inside of the ship were separate, and a gyroscope in the ship allowed the outside to spin while the inside stayed level. This allowed them to install large battleship caliber cannons. With the guns attacked to the inside hull, and put on a separate space outside the spinning hull, it would recoil the inside, but the disconnected hull took most of the energy, and just made it spin. This made these magnificent marvels of war practical fortresses of the ocean, and no threat was too big for it to take down, especially since they never traveled alone, always accompanied by at least four typical submarines.

Recently, with the Grimm attacking less and less, and with the introduction to these new giant Grimm, all of which thus far being land and air based, the Mistralian Military recalled many of its aircraft carriers and destroyers to protect the city in the event of an air attack. Anti-air defenses were also ramped up.

They knew that giant waterborne Grimm were certainly not out of the question, so they also recalled many of their battleships and submarine packs back to Mistral to patrol the waters and set up defensive positions. It was only a matter of time after all.

This did mean that Mistral was no longer protecting the ports of other kingdoms as much though, but Atlas was doing a very similar thing, recalling their own airship fleets to their borders to protect themselves, but the rest of the world didn't seem to care too much. They had faith in the Guardians that protected their cities.

Varan and King Ghidorah, the two Guardians in Mistral, worked alongside the Mistralian Navy, often flying around and patrolling the mountains for Grimm, as well as surrounding lands.

Mistral also continued to work on their own super weapon, which they appropriately named MechaGodzilla II. It had the appearance of the Godzilla that attacked Atlas, and was equally as agile. At about 393 feet (120 meters), it stood tall and had thick armor plating, and was silver all the way around. However, unlike Atlas' version, theirs didn't have as many unarmored, flexible joints, preferring armor over flexibility. It was still fast, but it's movements were restricted. It's power more than made of for that, having rocket launchers in the wrists, and dust laser weapons in its mouth and eyes. Its armor was extremely heat resistant, and is able to take on the energy beams the giant Grimm can attack with. The fingers of the hands also acted as grappling devices, able to fire and either stick into an enemy, or grab onto it, and give off a paralyzing electric shock to the enemy. And with the Mistralian military mostly being either air force or navy, it was given several rocket boosters, one on each foot, one in each palm, and two on its back. They were working on its capabilities to be able to function underwater, but that was proving to be easier said than done. Water would keep flooding into the internal electric systems, threatening to short-circuit or fry the internals. Not only this, but the flooding also made it sink to the bottom.

The Mistralians were also working on a separate component to MechaGodzilla II that could separate from its body and reconnect at will, giving it additional firepower, or allowing two tasks to be handled at once. Dubbed the Garuda, it was essentially a large airship, about the same size as one of Atlas' large cruisers. It was silver, just like MechaGodzilla II, and featured the same heat resistant armor. It is capable of speeds of Mach 3, and its main, and only armament were two large dual laser cannons that extended towards the front from the sides of the ship, capable of considerable force and damage. When it connected with MechaGodzilla II, it would turn upwards, attaching itself onto the robots back on its underside. Its cannons would then turn downwards 90 degrees, and rest on top of its shoulders.

This made a _very_ effective and powerful weapon.

* * *

Everything was quiet on the Homefront. There hasn't been a single Grimm attack in weeks, but that didn't mean that the military should relax. If anything, they should be more vigilant.

The Mistralian supreme Commander knew this. She knew that letting their guard down could mean Mistral's destruction, and she would be _damned_ if that happened on her watch.

The Commander grew up in Mistral. She remembers playing with her friends as a kid in the parks and streets. Mistral was, and still is a peaceful and tranquil place, and it was her job to keep it that way. She wanted to make sure that others would be able to live a life she once had. She had seen death up close, tearing her family apart in front of her, literally. She had seen settlements wiped off the map, and entire caravans disappear. When the council had appointed her as the Supreme Commander of Mistral's military, she vowed to reverse these events. She was able to keep her word, building more ships to protect sea trade routes, and increasing security of weaker areas, while not taking away from the protection the city itself had. And it was all thanks to simple strategy. She got the council to vastly improve Mistral's infrastructure. It was a pain at first, but when it was done, every street in and around the kingdom was paved over, and widened enough. This allowed troops to move around with lightning speeds on the ground, allowing them to reinforce positions, create new ones, and supply with ease. It was effective, and it was paying off, and that's just what everyone liked.

The Commander was a tall brunette woman that was slim, but strong. What she lacked in muscle, she made up for in intelligence and strategy. She was a ruthless strategist at that, often going for fear tactics against non-Grimm combatants, minimizing the risk of casualties, but at the same time risking them should the enemy respond in a certain way. She was highly respected, and everyone followed her orders without question. Her demeanor was strict, and her voice was filled with authority. Despite her strict attitude, however, she was very lenient and understanding. It made her approachable by everyone, and very likable, but when she was in command, everyone followed her orders without question.

The day was calm. There were some clouds in the sky from the mountains, but the sun was still shining. The seas were calm, and all of the units were patrolling as normal. She looked out the large window of the large tower that overlooked most of the city, and had a clear view of the ocean and nearby mountains. She watched some ships leave port together, heading out to patrol once more after having just been resupplied. The Commander thought about what would happen next, and what would happen after this was all over. This was undoubtedly the last stand of the human race with the way the Grimm were attacking, meaning there could only be one victor, and the loser would be annihilated. And with no more Grimm, what would the world's militaries be needed for? What would the various huntsmen academies be needed for with no more Grimm? What would happen to all the hunters and huntresses when they were no longer needed to protect the kingdoms? Only time would be able to tell this, but she knew that the only time they would be able to worry about that was if they _won_.

* * *

The Commander walked over to the intelligence officers in the tower, taking a look at what they were receiving from the patrols and if they had discovered anything.

"What's the word Sergeant?" she asked one of the officers.

"Nothing new to report. Wolfpack 2 has no hostiles on sonar. It's rather strange, they're in what used to be a hot spot for Grimm." He added.

"Which gives us all the more reason to be more vigilant." She concluded. "They weren't killed, so they all had to go somewhere."

She left the Sergeant's station, leaving him to his work. The Commander then strode over to the 3D holographic map of Remnant, which was focused on Mistral at the moment. It displayed the various fleet and patrol locations around the area, as well as any other units. With 8 Carriers, 48 Destroyers, 61 Battle Cruisers, 52 Battleships, 80 Submarines, and 12 Super Submarines just outside or around the harbor, nothing was coming into Vale through the ocean. With one entrance covered, that only left the mountains, but defending those was easier said than done. Luckily they had the Guardians patrolling them, making them less vulnerable, but still not impenetrable.

All of the units on the map glowed green, indicating they were battle ready and at full capacity. The darker the green, the closer it was to running out of supplies. If it turned orange, it meant it was either engaged or damaged. Yellow signified it was repairing, while blue signified it was retreating. Purple meant that a scout or patrol was following something. Brown meant that a unit was moving in to reinforce another. Red meant that it was destroyed, out of commission, boarded and taken over, sinking/sunk, or contact with the unit has been lost.

Luckily, they all glowed the various shades of green. None of the patrols had seen a single Grimm in days, which worried the commander. She wondered why that was, and it kept her on her toes.

One of the inner scout submarine packs all turned purple simultaneously. This frightened those along the map table. It was right in the middle of their defensive line.

The commander quickly strode over to the console that kept in contact with that fleet. She picked up the spare headset off the console.

"Captain, what's going on down there?" she asked him.

"Sir! We saw a flash of red light under the water, and are investigating it now. We'll update when we get a better look at it, over."

"Understood. Keep me posted." She dismissed him. She stayed by the console and watched the feed off of the ships on the monitor. She had the lieutenant at the console rewind the footage to see the light herself. When she saw it, it was certainly big, and very noticeable, so why were the submarines the only ones able to see it? She then switched the footage back to live footage. The submarines navigated around the ocean floor slowly, allowing the larger sub to keep up with them. When the submarines arrived at the spot of the flash, they were dumbfounded to see that nothing was there.

The sub captain radioed back to the HQ, "Uhh, looks like there was just some strange phenomenon. There's nothing here, and we don't have anything on our sonars, over."

'Well that's strange…' the Commander thought. "Roger that Captain, keep a sharp eye out, just in case, out."

The Commander put down her headset and walked back over to the map table. The submarine fleet changed from purple back to green once more. She was thinking about how to act considering the situation, but was interrupted when the same submarines quickly flashed orange, the smaller ones turning red.

The Lieutenant at his station quickly yelled over to the commander. "Sir! Wolfpack 6 is under attack by unknown hostiles! Wolfpack 6-1 through 6-5 have been destroyed, and Wolfpack 6-6 is taking on water!"

"Order them to surface! Everyone, get to action stations, tell the nearby elements to support Wolfpack 6-6!"

The commander watched the map as the small submarines sunk, and Wolfpack 6-6 quickly began ascending, firing its main cannons in all directions at the mysterious threat, causing the outer hull to spin rapidly.

Several nearby destroyers quickly turned brown and moved in to deploy depth charges into the water.

The commander strode over to the window to see the submarine resurface. As it breached the water at a fast speed, its hull was spinning rapidly, making it like a drill. The cannons on the underside of the ship continued firing, causing the water around them to expand from the forces. On the subs now exposed hull, there were giant, clear scratch marks on the hull that gouged the inside of the ship, which was now partially filled with water.

Nearby, one of the destroyers suddenly detonated, it's ammo reserves having been punctured and set off, blowing the entire ship into the air in pieces.

"Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" She quickly commanded to the people in the room. The alarm immediately began to sound, and the evacuation shuttles immediately began heading for the city.

A beam of red energy immediately arose from the water, destroying several of the evacuation transports immediately.

All of the ships in the area immediately began to move in and use underwater countermeasures.

"Call our fleets back to harbor! We may need reinforcements!" She commanded. "Get those carriers' aircraft airborne to defend those transports!"

* * *

Three battleships stood in a line blocking the entrance to the harbor. Suddenly, a large bulge began to form in the ocean. It went under them, getting larger every second, taking the ships on top of it. Soon, the water gave way to a giant black beast, with red eyes and red, jagged spines on its back. The creature stood up with a roar, sending the ships that were on its back from the water bulge back down into the water with a giant splash, fracturing and breaking their hulls instantly from the impact.

The creature easily stood 295 feet tall (90 meters), and was easily recognizable as another Godzilla creature. This one was different from the rest though, as it had a more lizard-like appearance, and had red spines instead of blue.

The creature then advanced into the harbor, which was now defenseless.

The Commander was outraged at how this creature was somehow able to infiltrate their biggest defense! They're supposed to be the strongest navy, they should've seen this coming!

The commander could only watch her troops obey their orders.

Many of the battleships behind the creature, which was now knee deep in water, and rising, fired their large cannons at the Grimm's back relentlessly. The artillery only seemed to scratch the creature however. It didn't turn around to face its enemy, instead that was taken care of by something else.

One of the battleships quickly found itself being raised out of the water, and crushed from the middle, detonating the ammunition from the sudden force. Out of the water stood another black behemoth, with the ship in its mouth. It was just like the other Grimm, but was clearly older. It had age in its figure, and its spines were all bony and white with red veins coursing through them. As it stood in the water, its chest above the waterline, it gave out a roar that was very different from the other creature, sounding strained but still terrifying. It threw the ship away as it roared, and it immediately sunk to the bottom of the harbor.

It began advancing attacking the navy around it, throwing or swiping at some, while it used its white beam of energy to attack further targets.

The Navy fired relentlessly at the enemies, but nothing was slowing the creature down. The air force had joined in now too, doing strafing runs on the Grimm to delay them as best they could to buy the evacuation shuttles time.

King Ghidorah had seen what was happening, and had just made it into the city to help stop the Grimm advance.

As the red Godzilla reached the shore, now completely out of the water, smaller land borne Grimm came out along with it, and began swarming the shores.

King Ghidorah flew at Godzilla 2000, who fired his red energy into the air at him. King Ghidorah dodged it, and pushed his legs forward and flew into Godzilla 2000, throwing him onto his back. King Ghidorah then began to jump on top of Godzilla, keeping him down. The older Godzilla refocused its attention to King Ghidorah, and fired its white energy at him. He was unable to dodge it completely, and it nicked one of his legs, but left it largely unharmed. This allowed Godzilla 2000 to get up, and began attacking King Ghidorah himself. He swing his long tail into the air to try to swat King Ghidorah out of the air, but King Ghidorah stopped his attack by firing electricity out of its three mouths. If it didn't hit Godzilla, it hit the water around him, which made it go into his body, making him hurt either way.

Varan came in next, coming in to support King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah stopped firing his electricity as Varan came in and tackled Godzilla 2000 and began furiously punching him.

King Ghidorah advanced on the older Godzilla, who was now waist deep in water. He kicked it around and swiped at it with its wings, causing it to flinch and block furiously.

King Ghidorah was suddenly stopped when a large, brown creature sprang out of the water and threw itself into him from under him, knocking him out of the air and into the water.

No sooner had this happened that Varan was expelled from Godzilla 2000 when it was charging its energy, which it released. Varan was able to dodge it, but it hit one of the many skyscrapers in the city, cutting it horizontally and toppling it over.

* * *

"Are MechaGodzilla II and Garuda ready yet?!" The commander shouted at her personnel who were frantically giving out orders.

"They're inbound now sir!" one spoke up.

Garuda then flew by the tower, already firing its weapons at Godzilla 2000.

* * *

The brown creature that suddenly appeared then stood out of the water, and began trying to drown King Ghidorah.

The brown creature was reptilian in nature, but had traits of an amphibian. It too stood at 262 feet tall (80 meters) like the second Godzilla creature. It had sails on the back of its head and back, as well as In between the fork in its tail. Its skin was wet with moisture, which it seemed to need.

Titanosaurus, the creatures' name, was strong, and it was able to keep the Guardian underwater.

It soon stopped trying, much to King Ghidorah's confusion. Got out of the water and flew above it quickly to see that Titanosaurus' head was gone, and its flesh was simmering hot, before its corpse fell over.

Looking back on the shore, MechaGodzilla II powered down its highly concentrated dust beam in its mouth before it gave out a robotic roar, and slammed its fists together. Since it was confined to land, MechaGodzilla could only perform ranged attacks on any Grimm that were around, or attack the small Grimm coming from the water. King Ghidorah moved in to help bring the fight to MechaGodzilla, which would give them the advantage.

King Ghidorah flew into the back of the older Godzilla, sending him flying through the water.

MechaGodzilla was now able to fire his grappling cables, and he latched them onto Godzilla before beginning to retract the cable back into its hands. Once Godzilla was out of the water, still struggling to free itself, MechaGodzilla let go, and retracted his fingers back into place. Charging forward, MechaGodzilla punched Godzilla in the side of the head, firing missiles from its wrist to worsen the impact. Godzilla reeled in pain, at a large chunk of its skin on the side of its head was taken off. MechaGodzilla followed up with a kick from its left leg, causing the Grimm to stumble backwards uncontrollably into Varan, who had now recovered, and began to attack him from behind with furious swipes. With Godzilla unable to counterattack, Varan eventually is able to hold him still so MechaGodzilla can deal the final blow on him.

MechaGodzilla charged up its mouth cannon, and was about to fire, but was struck in the side by a large purple explosion as all of the oxygen around the area was suddenly destroyed, leaving a large gaping hole in MechaGodzilla's leg.

Over the mountains, thousands of Nevermores flew in the air, accompanied by a giant Grimm that was red and purple, and looked like a demon straight out of hell. It flew through the air, screaming in high-pitched victory with its successful strike. The creature quickly landed near MechaGodzilla, who was on the ground, unable to get up as its leg is unable to support its weight now.

The creature easily stood over 390 feet tall, towering over the other Grimm. Its skin was purple, with red armored sections around the front, neck, and the inside of the colossal wings it supported. It had three giant claws on its feet, and three claws on each hand, arranged in a triangular fashion. Giant red spikes protruded from its shoulders. In the center of its chest were several tooth-like structures arranged in the circle, concealing something beneath them. Its head was terrifying, It had a bottom jaw, but also mandables on both sides with two larger teeth each. Its eyes were red with no pupils, and on the sides of the head were frills that extended outwards sharply, giving it a demonic appearance. On the center of its forehead was an orange long and sharp horn. On the end of its armored tail were two large spikes that allowed it to stab and hold onto something, with a spike in the center of the two holding the victim in place. Its name is Destroyah.

The anti-aircraft batteries roared to life as flak and artillery shells filled the sky, trying to take out as many Grimm as possible.

Destroyah roared into the air above the fallen weapon. It then extended its horn on its head, creating a much longer, larger version of itself, but in a form made of energy, and began slashing MechaGodzilla with it.

Varan had since been overpowered, and was now on the ground trying to block blows from Godzilla. King Ghidorah was being harassed by Godzilla 2000, keeping him from helping his team mates.

The Commander could only watch on as what remained of Mistral's navy tried to attack the Grimm in vain. Their powerful military was overmatched by just four creatures, and their city was burning to ashes. There was nothing she could do but watch. Her perfect strategies, her goals, all shattered to pieces by an enemy they don't know enough about.

* * *

 **Things are getting interesting now, eh? With Titanosaurus, Godzilla 2000, Godzilla 1954, and Destroyah appearing now, that makes 25 out of 31 (not 30, i miscounted) Kaiju revealed. Things are looking dark for Remnant as two kingdoms are attacked simultaneously, each attack rendering them nearly useless. Very little can be done to save the day at these two kingdoms, as their very existence hangs in the balance by a mere thread.**

 **Check out Chapter 10: The King of Monsters  next week. **

**Also, a very important announcement. I am starting school next Tuesday, and as a result, I may not be able to post the next chapter for this story next Tuesday, so dont think i've given up on the story if I dont post it next tuesday. I plan on changing the update schedule to a day that better suits me, and I will be sure to update you all on it when I figure it out.**

 **Feel free to submit a review with whatever you want! If you have a question, ask away and Ill answer it at the beginning of the next chapter, or PM you should it be more appropriate.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL. KING KONG IS OWNED BY PETER JACKSON. ANY OTHER MONSTERS APPEARING IN THE STORY THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED BY NAME HERE BELONG TO TOHO KINGDOM LTD.**


	10. Chapter 10: The King of Monsters

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to start off with something before you read the chapter.**

 **Firstly, I know this is _much_ later than Tuesday, which was expected, and I informed you all of that, but even I never expected it to take this long to put out another chapter. With this realization, and with the knowledge that my workload will only increase from here, I have decided to change my update schedule drastically. I don't like it, but I have to do it this way or updates may be even slower. **

**There will be no specific date for postings, i'm just going to shoot for getting one chapter out every week before Sundays. That being said, I'm not talking about one chapter of The Grim Apocalypse every week, I'm talking about _both_ of my stories. Therefore, I have decided to alternate on releasing chapters of my story every week. This week I am releasing this chapter, but next week I will be releasing a chapter for Brave New World. Then It will go back to The Grim Apocalypse, and so on.**

 **Of course, sometimes I may be able to release two chapters in one week. In that case, I will continue into the next week with the alternations. For example, if I release a chapter of this story on, lets say a Tuesday, then a chapter for Brave New World on Saturday, and I can only post one chapter the following week, it will be a chapter for this story.**

 **If you have any questions about the schedule, be sure to ask away! I'm sorry that my update schedule has to be so stupid and far apart, but I simply don't have enough time between work and school with four AP classes. I will, however, bring my laptop to school when the opportunity presents itself, which will allow me to work on my stories for a little, so that's good.**

 **Second, do not think for a moment that I will simply stop updating my stories either, you don't need to worry about that. They may be few and far apart, but I will not stop updating them until they are complete. I have already pledged myself to completing this story.**

 **That being said, with the way my update schedule is set up until further notice, I will not begin a third story anytime soon, not at least until The Grim Apocalypse is finished (This story will be completed far sooner than Brave New World, I have plans for that story,** **BIG plans...)**

 **Anyways, now I will get to answering your reviews. If you want to see your questions answered, or to simply say 'good job' or 'hi', dont be afraid to drop a review!**

 ** Guest: ****Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you are liking my story! I strive to make it as good as I possibly can. Additionally, you're really good. So much so that I cannot comment on parts of your review in fear of spoiling the story. Whether you choose to believe it or not, just about _all_ of that was in my plans for the story, but I'll let you figure out what parts they are. I initially planned out much of what you requested I do, which I'm sure you'll enjoy.**

 **Another Guest also posted something similar back in Chapter 8, saying much of the similar things, and I dont recall if I responded to it. My response to you, good sir/madam, is that you are also right on the money, but I wont quite tell you how. I will however say that your requests were also initially planned from the beginning, but you'll have to read the chapter to find out what they were. I like to keep secrets, heheheh. But nonetheless I thank you for your kind words and I hope you like this chapter and the future chapters I put out.**

 **This chapter just may address some of those 'spoilers' I'm talking about, so I encourage everyone who hasn't already to please _not_ read these peoples' reviews until _after_ the story, or else risk spoiling the plot of the chapter and potentially of part of the story.**

 **That's about everything I have to say! I hope you guys like the chapter, and be sure to check the bottom for some more notes pertaining to next chapter. Feel free to leave a review, preaching any idea you may have for the story as well! I'm open to suggestions, and I have no problems with prolonging the story any further than it will be.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The King of Monsters**

* * *

 **Directly after the beginning of the attacks...**

* * *

"Sir! Vacuo is under attack!" One of the command center officers said.

"Mistral is under siege!" another said.

"What?!" General Ironwood exclaimed. This was way to bold for the Grimm; attacking two areas at once in such force is unheard of. Ironwood quickly recomposed himself. "What is their status'?"

"Vacuo is holding their defenses and their citizens are being brought underground." The first officer said.

"Mistral's navy is under heavy attack! Evacuation shuttles are unable to aid many civilians!" the other said.

General Ironwood looked at the screens showing live footage from the two kingdoms. These giant Grimm here were not the ones that attacked Atlas or Vale. These were even more, meaning that some of the other Grimm are still out there. Ironwood quickly came to the realization that they could be next, as the other Grimm could be on the way, and Vale could also be in trouble. Judging by the situation in Mistral, there could easily be enough Grimm to bring down one of the kingdoms, or severely cripple it.

There was one thing Ironwood couldn't quite understand however. Why didn't the Grimm simply attack one kingdom at a time with everything? That seemed like the easier solution and certainly the best way to go with the least amount of casualties.

"What are our orders sir?" One of the commanders asked, bringing the General out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"We hold our positions, and prepare for an imminent attack." He stated.

The commanders around Ironwood stood there for a moment, wondering if that really _is_ the plan. One of them spoke up, voicing the others thoughts.

"Sir, with all due respect, shouldn't we be assisting the other kingdoms?"

"No. We cannot afford to stretch our forces thin in the wake of a potential crisis to Atlas." He replied.

"Sir, we were able to hold off an _entire_ invasion with three giant Grimm with _just_ MechaGodzilla! We can spare some of the fleet and send it to the other Kingdoms! It's our duty to help them! And what will the rest of the world think of us when we _could've_ helped them when we had the resources to spare?"

Ironwood stood there for a moment. Their logic wasn't flawed, and it wasn't untrue. He contemplated the idea in his mind. He knew this could be what the enemy wanted them to do, it was always a possibility, which is why he turned the idea down in the first place. But soon he realized that the threat to the world outweighed the risk to the kingdom, remembering that this was a global conflict, not a directed one.

Ironwood looked at his commanders for a few moments in silence. "Contact Vale, and find out what their situation is, and what course of action they're taking. Let them know we are sending small detachments of our air fleet to each kingdom, and would appreciate their support if they can spare it. We will ready MechaGodzilla in the case that we come under attack." He finished.

The commanders smiled lightly that they were able to bring their General to his senses, seeing what they believed was the best idea for the situation. They snapped him a quick salute before running to begin their tasks.

General Ironwood strode over to one of his communications officers. "What is the location of Rodan?"

"Rodan was last spotted in Vacuo about 20 minutes ago. He left just before the attack and is currently on his way to Atlas." The officer informed him.

Rodan was a fast flier, and Ironwood estimated he would be here in about 15 or so minutes with his speed.

"Send out a few ships to go and signal him that we need to redirect him to Mistral. They're faring the worst out there and they need all the help they can get."

"Understood sir!" The officer acknowledged him, before turning back to his station and began issuing orders to the scout aircraft in the area.

"Sir! Communications with Vale have been established!" one of the other officers called over to him.

General Ironwood walked over to the video link with Vale on the other end of the room.

"General Ironwood. It's a shame we're speaking under these circumstances." Ozpin greeted him from the other end of the video screen.

"Agreed." He responded. "We're sending some of our ships to each kingdom to help them push back the Grimm. What is the situation in Vale? Do you need us to send some ships?"

"We're all clear here, I'm afraid. Although I'm not sure if that will last very long."

"We're safe here too. I was thinking something similar as well."

"As for the airships, I don't think we'll need them. We have our tanks and Guardians on alert. Send your airships to the other kingdoms, they need them more. Where's Rodan?"

"He's on his way here, but we're redirecting him straight to Mistral, they're suffering the heaviest losses." Ironwood answered.

"Good." Ozpin said, agreeing with his decision. "Have you told your Guardians of the situation?"

"We're in progress of telling them. They need to know and they need to be prepared to help in case we are all going to be attacked."

"Well said." Ozpin agreed. Someone came into the video feed on Ozpin's end, and whispered something into his ear. "I'm sorry General, but I must cut our communication short. I suggest you prepare your defenses quickly. They're coming." He said rather ominously.

* * *

"Good luck Ozpin. May dust work in your favor." Ironwood said.

"Same to you, James." Ozpin replied before terminating the video feed.

Ozpin then walked over to the station of the woman who whispered in his ear to see the situation for himself. On the monitor, large Grimm signatures were detected heading towards the city's walls from the South, and an unidentified heat signature was detected from the West, heading towards Vale's harbors from under water.

Ozpin sighed. Everyone's worst fears were realized, this was a global attack.

"Make sure our ships stay in the harbor, don't spread them out too far, we'll need their long range support for as long as we can use them. Don't let them engage the heat signature; we can't hit an enemy we can't see, so we should focus on the bigger problem that we _can_ see. Begin evacuating the civilians to the safe zones, we need all the time we can get. We don't want a repeat of Mistral here now that we have advanced warning of the situation. Get the hunter teams up here on the double, and send the tanks and air forces to defensive positions on the south end of the wall. Put the artillery on the roof tops with anti-air defenses to defend them against Nevermores and Griffons from above. They are only to engage the smaller Grimm. The larger Grimm will be taken care of by the Guardians and Kiryu. Make sure to begin preparing Kiryu for combat." Ozpin commanded. "Let's go everyone! The world is depending on us."

With that, the situation room at the base of Beacon's tower erupted into chatter, commands being issued to individual units and operatives all at once. The sirens began to sound soon and the evacuation transports quickly arrived at their designated positions within the city before being escorted away from the danger to the North.

* * *

A few minutes later, teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY appeared in the room together, ordered there to see Ozpin.

The twelve of them walked over to Ozpin, who was walking around to the several stations issuing more orders. Ozpin acknowledged their presence, and finished issuing his current order before facing his students.

"RWBY, JNPR, CFVY," He addressed them. "It's happening." He told them.

The twelve of them figured what was going on, considering that the sirens were sounding and they were called to duty.

"We know. How bad is it?" Ruby asked him.

"We don't know for sure yet, but we have several thousand Grimm on our radars, but we don't know if there are any Giant Grimm with them, We must assume there are, considering Vacuo and Mistral are currently under attack by several giant Grimm right now, and Atlas is preparing themselves to assist them and defend themselves." Ozpin told them. He didn't want to hold anything back, they needed to know what they were up against.

Weiss and Blake gasped in shock and horror.

"Is Sun okay?" Blake asked him.

"And Neptune?" Weiss added.

"We don't know what their fate is at this time. The attacks began only about twenty minutes ago. Last I saw them, they were heading onto the front lines, and were successfully holding the Grimm back. I'm sure they're alright." He reassured him, although he wasn't so sure himself of their fates, as the giant Grimm hadn't reached the city yet before he had his chat with Ironwood. "Anyways, we know that there are, at the very least, four times as many Grimm as there were than at the Battle of Beacon."

Everyone developed a slight look of hopelessness at the notion that there were many, many more than last time, and they could barely hold them off then.

"But this time we're prepared." He reassured them. "We have the Guardians, we have Kiryu, and we have our defenses ready this time."

"What are our orders?" Jaune asked, ready to help defend Vale.

"Professor Goodwitch is currently aiding the evacuations. Therefore, team CFVY, you will be on the frontlines this time." Coco smiled at that. "You'll be assisting Professor Port and his elite infantry and hunter divisions in counter-attacking the Grimm once they show a weak point. Until that time, you will be tasked with defending the wall."

Coco nodded. "Understood."

"Team JNPR, you'll first be tasked with informing the Guardians of the situation, and you will tell them to lay in wait for the giant Grimm to show themselves before going in from behind and attacking them from the rear, taking the fight away from the city. After you tell them that, you and team RWBY will assist Dr. Oobleck's tank corps in defending and counter-attacking, waiting for an opening just like team CFVY, just at a different section of the wall."

The two teams nodded in affirmation.

"Under no circumstances are any of you to engage the giant Grimm unless you are instructed to do so. The Guardians are better at this than we are, and Kiryu is there to help them. You are the last resort, because we don't want to take unnecessary losses here. Am I understood?" he asked with extreme seriousness.

They all nodded, vowing not to attack out of turn in fear of crippling their defense and potentially wasting their lives.

"Good. Now get going, Vale, and the world, needs you." He dismissed them.

The twelve huntsmen left without saying anything further, they knew they had a job to do, and the world's fate rested upon their success.

* * *

Everyone was in position. The tanks were in place outside of the wall in fortified positions, artillery was in place on the roof, Vale's small navy was positioned in the harbor to fire long range artillery, and soldiers riddled the walls and fortifications with hunter teams strewn throughout. Almost all of the civilians have been evacuated, and Kiryu was almost ready to be deployed. There was something off about the situation though. The Grimm should've been here by now. They were still coming towards the city, but very slowly it seemed, as if they were waiting for something.

The defenders of the wall could only wait for the Grimm to play their hand, otherwise risking the entire defense.

* * *

Up in Beacon's tower, Ozpin and several other scouts were peering out into the distance, looking for the Grimm before they arrived so they could relay the information to the defense and to the artillery.

Not long after everyone was ready, the scouts spotted large clumps of trees from afar begin to rustle and shake violently, some toppling over as the Grimm horde ran through the forest. There were easily over one hundred thousand of them heading their way. Then they caught a glimpse of the giant Grimm beginning to appear behind them from over the horizon.

There were three of them, and they all bared striking resemblance to each other, and they were familiar. The first was one that they've all seen before, and were all too familiar with. Godzilla has come back to finish what he started, and he seemed even more determined than before, and his arm had grown back completely.

The second was 20 meters shorter than him, and stood at 100 meters or so (328 feet), and appeared to have sharper spines, much like the ones on the Godzilla with red spikes that is attacking Mistral, but these were blue. Its skin was also dark, almost black, and its head was also much like that Godzilla's as well, only more refined and less sharp, its eyes blood red as well.

The third one was like the complete opposite of the other two. It was unlike any of the hellish beasts that had come out of the Grimm horde over the years, small Grimm included. Its appearance was gruesome and hellish, striking fear into those who merely gazed upon it. It was the tallest of the three, standing at 140 meters (460 feet). It was definitely a Godzilla, but unlike the others, it didn't have colored spines. Instead, they were black and jagged. Its tail was long and was thrown around violently as it walked. Its two arms protruding from its torso were small in comparison to its giant legs, and were constantly stiff, its hands and fingers curled inward in a way as if it was in constant pain. Its head was large, not appearing like any of the other Grimm Godzilla's. Its teeth were giant knives, numbering in the hundreds in its mouth, pointing in several directions, inwards, outwards, and what not. The image of the non-straight teeth in its mouth only added to its hellish image, with the appearance of a beast. What set it apart the most, however, was all of the red gashes, cuts, and scars all over its otherwise black body. The red sections glowed blood red, some even bleeding slightly, and only made the image of the creature appear even more gruesome. This Godzilla in particular, was clearly the most Grimm out of the rest of the creatures that have been seen across the planet, the most transformed.

The most _taken_ by their influence.

Ozpin wasted no time in reorienting his fellow men and to give out orders to the artillery and the defenses to let them know what they're up against, and to begin the bombardment on the Grimm in the forest.

* * *

Back down at the wall, everyone watched as the battleships and cruisers fired from the harbor and the batteries on the rooftops fire over them, volley after volley, into the horde of Grimm heading their way, thinning their numbers as best as they could.

Explosions and debris rose from the forest, Grimm along with them sometimes as they began to evaporate.

But the artillery couldn't take out all of the Grimm, which was expected. Not long after the first volleys did the sounds of Grimm fill the air as they began to near the edge of the forest.

"Get ready!" Ruby yelled into her radio. "Let the tanks take the bigger targets. Focus your fire on the smaller Grimm!" she instructed her group of soldiers.

Everyone raised their weapons, aiming them at the edge of the woods in the distance.

The sounds of Grimm grew closer, and louder, succeeding in being louder than the still-continuing artillery volleys.

"Steady!" Jaune yelled. He didn't have a gun or projectile weapon, so he resorted to be a commanding role on his own decision.

The sounds grew even louder, the first Beowolves and Ursai appearing at the edge of the forest along with Borbatusks and other hideous creatures.

"LIGHT EM' UP!" Yang yelled into the air.

The many rifles and machine guns on and in front of the wall, as well as the hunter's many projectile weapons began firing into the forest, mowing down the Grimm in front of them. The tanks turned their turrets to fire on the larger and more heavily armored Grimm, making a deafening boom every time they fired their main gun.

The Grimm simply fell, one after the other, as they began evaporating after being shredded by the wall of bullets flying into them. As the dead ones fell over, living ones jumped over to resume their place, only to meet the same fate on top of, or barely in front of the ones they tried to replace.

Soldiers took turns firing while the others reloaded, ensuring a constant barrage of gunfire into the enemy. The tanks made sure not to waste ammo on targets already being engaged, and were constantly being resupplied, extra soldiers throwing in new tank shells to replace spent ones, taking out the empty casings as they did so, accumulating large piles of shells nearby the tanks.

* * *

King Kong and Gamera were moving swiftly, making sure to move quickly around the Grimm, but out of sight in order to avoid detection to maintain the element of surprise with the Giant Grimm. They had seen the three Godzilla's in the distance, and they knew they would be outmatched until Kiryu showed up, and would need to hold out and distract them until it arrived. But even then it would still be an even fight, the victory equally as possible for either side.

The Guardians moved around the mountains as quickly as they could, avoiding the Grimm, but taking the long route as a result. It took a few minutes for Gamera to fly at a pace that Kong could keep up with as he jumped and climbed around the mountains.

Gamera took a look over the mountains to see their position, Kong doing the same, climbing up the side of one of the mountains, careful not to make too much noise. They were not far from their enemies, which had gotten substantially closer to the city, much quicker than they thought, but they were slightly ahead of them, officially making the pair behind the enemy. They had to act quickly though, the defense won't be able to hold on forever.

Closest to them was the first Godzilla, the first giant Grimm to be unveiled, followed by the shorter one and then the tallest one.

"The smallest one shouldn't be as much trouble as the others, so don't bother with him just yet." Gamera said over to Kong.

Kong grunted in affirmation. "Get the furthest one, I'll cover the nearest one." He told him. Kong took a giant boulder from the mountain and hoisted it over its head before throwing it at Legendary Godzilla's head with a roar into the air.

Gamera quickly followed, launching himself at the tallest one with his rockets in his legs.

The boulder struck Godzilla in the head and shattered on impact, hitting him in the front of his face as it turned at the sound of Kong's roar. It stumbled back from the blow, only to be thrown to the ground by Kong when he leapt into the air and landed in front of him, wrapping his arms around Godzilla's neck to gain leverage when he threw him down.

Gamera roared into the air as he charged Shin Gojira (The tallest one), and quickly disengaged his rocket legs, bringing back out his normal ones as he used the momentum to slam into Shin Gojira's side, sending him to the ground.

The middle Godzilla then turned to see his comrades thrown to the ground, and challenged his new opponents with a roar. Before either party could do anything, Godzilla was thrown onto his stomach when something hard slammed into his back.

As it fell forward, stunned, it gave way to see Kiryu behind him, having just slammed his elbow into Godzilla with is rocket boosters. Kiryu then stood up and roared his metallic cry into the air.

Kiryu is strikingly similar to the Godzilla he just took down in front of him. It stood at the same size and had the same general shape and proportions, the only difference being the bumps and ridges on its body from the metal armor, as well as the bump in its chest where the absolute zero cannon was stored, and the two large, blue rocket pods on its shoulders, which were connected to a larger pack on its back, which was wired to two wrist cannons as well.

Kiryu jumped over Godzilla, joining up with his two Guardian comrades, getting into a ready stance to fight the three Grimm.

The three Grimm got up, growling as they did so, and faced their opponents.

Legendary Godzilla roared at King Kong, then charged at him. Kong roared back before meeting him in the charge, the two locking their arms against one another in a deadlock, trying to get the upper hand. Godzilla had his size advantage, but Kong had brute strength. Kong thrust Godzilla off of him, stumbling him backwards a little, before jumping forward with a punch ready to go to his head. Godzilla met the giant apes' tenacity with his tail, slapping Kong away from him, and doing some considerable damage. Kong was thrown back by the blow, but he quickly controlled his motion, stopping himself in the ground before meeting Godzilla's return charge with his hands, cupping the beast's head, stopping him right in front of him. Godzilla realized it wouldn't work, and bit onto Kong's left arm, throwing the ape into a world of pain. Kong tried to shake his arm free, but the Grimm's jaws were too powerful, and its teeth were dug in too far. Kong tried to pry his jaws open, but to no avail, only having one arm, and resorted to repeatedly punching him in the head until he finally let go. Blood flowed from Kong's arm, but he had to put the pain aside, he still had a job to do. As soon as his second arm was free, Kong grabbed both of Godzilla's blood-soaked jaws, one with each arm, and began pulling in opposite directions, pulling the bottom jaw down, the upper jaw up, attempting to break his jaw and potentially split his skull up the middle. Godzilla grabbed at Kong's arms as they furiously and ferociously began to pry his jaws apart, ripping them unnaturally further and further apart.

* * *

Simultaneously, Godzilla got back up from the ground, and tried to charge at Kiryu. Kiryu waited for the right moment before sidestepping and forcing Godzilla to run into his outstretched arm, catching him in it. Kiryu threw him back to where he started, and Godzilla stopped himself from falling over, able to get his balance quickly. Godzilla roared as Kiryu stood in front of him. He then walked forward, ready to attack Kiryu. Godzilla threw a punch at Kiryu, who stood up straight in front of his organic self, and didn't flinch or move at all as he caught the punch in his hand effortlessly. Kiryu then returned a punch of his own to Godzilla, who struggled to catch it and keep it at bay. Kiryu then fired his wrist cannons over Godzilla's hand, and into his torso. Godzilla recoiled, and responded by quickly spinning 360 degrees, striking Kiryu with his tail, and sending Kiryu stumbling to the side. Godzilla capitalized by running at his robotic copy, ready to strike it with his fists. Unable to recover quickly enough for a counter, Kiryu pointed his palms downwards before engaging his boosters, pushing him up and back away from his opponent. Kiryu used the distance to his advantage, and fired a volley of missiles at Godzilla, before using the extremely focused dust beam in his mouth. Before he could be struck by the beam, Godzilla returned it with his own, locking the two in a battle, their energy beams locked in one another, a giant sphere of volatile energy building in the center at a linear rate. Godzilla increased the power of his attack, pushing the orb of energy closer to Kiryu, who responded doing the same thing, sending it towards Godzilla. This went on for a few seconds, until Godzilla reached his maximum effort, and Kiryu used his higher limits of power on his attack, forcing the orb into Godzilla.

* * *

At the same time, Shin Gojira challenged Gamera when he stood back up. He didn't roar, he only stood there, staring into Gamera, waiting for his move. His gaze was menacing and intimidating on its own. Gamera took his challenge, and walked forward to the much taller creature, not breaking their eye contact until he faked a jab at Shin Gojira's right side, which was met by a shockingly fast and strong right arm. It scared Gamera, the fact that his arms seemed so insignificant and weak, but were extremely strong somehow, the Grimm able to give him power he never had before now that it was in his veins. Using his shorter height to his advantage, Gamera used his free arm to deal a low blow to Shin Gojira's left leg, using his claws to scratch him deeply and then using his elbow spike to stab at his upper thigh. Shin Gojira roared in pain, but not for long, when he forced his right arm further, pushing Gamera's arm back with it, before throwing it away and picking up Gamera by the neck with his other hand, lifting him up with only one arm using his surprising strength, before roaring in Gamera's face. He then punched him several times in the face, as Gamera tried to scratch, stab, and punch his way out of Shin Gojira's grip, before being thrown backwards into a mountain. Gamera's shell absorbed the impact completely, but he was now stuck in his back as it was embedded into the mountain, which he created a crater within. Shin Gojira advanced on Gamera, and began to kick him in the abdomen with amazing force, which Gamera was helpless to defend against. After being kicked several times, Gamera decided he needed to just get out of there instead of try to block his attacks. He quickly fired one of his fireballs out of his mouth at Shin Gojira, exploding on its chest, forcing it to stumble back and give Gamera some room. Gamera quickly took his opportunity to recede into his shell and engage his rocked boosters, spinning him rapidly in the mountain, almost drilling into it, before he pushes against the mountain, and into the air. Gamera then got some distance between himself and his opponent, before flying at incredible speeds into Shin Gojira, grazing him with his sharpened shell plates' edges, before continuing and coming back, repeating the process several times. Each pass, Shin Gojira was hurt where he was struck, gashes appearing on his chest and head from the attacks. Then, Gamera took too long to come back with another attack, allowing Shin Gojira to recover enough and counter attack Gamera when he came back, slamming down on him with his tail, and bringing Gamera crashing to the ground. Gamera quickly got back up, having brought back out his limbs and head, and began to attack Shin Gojira furiously, swiping at him where he couldn't reach and dodging his attacks where he could. Shin Gojira was almost helpless, his large size being one of his major weaknesses and disadvantages. Shin Gojira caught another one of Gamera's punches, and punched him back in the side of the jaw with his free arm, stumbling him back.

Shin Gojira looked at his two brothers, one of which was about to be blasted into oblivion, the other about to have his jaws split apart by a savage gorilla. He himself is powerful, but he knows his own limits, and knows that he will lose in a three against one battle. There was only one thing he could do to rectify the situation and ensure _total victory_.

Shin Gojira breathed in heavily. He straightened his back and brought up his arms. His spikes began to flash red violently, before settling on a continuous glow, before the cuts, gashes, and slits in his body around his skin began to radiate Red as well. Shin Gojira then brought his right leg up into the air before slamming it down on the ground with explosive force, sending a fiery shockwave into the surrounding area, forcing the two Guardians and the one machine back away from their opponents.

As the ball of energy hit Godzilla, it merely exploded around him, but didn't harm him in any way.

Now that Kong was off of his jaw, Legendary Godzilla's jaw was looser than before, and swayed on its own in fractured areas, but that didn't matter.

As the shockwave passed through his two brothers, the three of them grew in all aspects by 50%. Where skin couldn't keep up with the rapid growth of the creatures, it split, revealing red gashes and cuts just like Shin Gojira along their bodies, exposing blood red skin underneath that glowed extra strong and bright. Their injuries healed, and their power increased astronomically. The shorter of the three, once 100 meters, now stood at 150 meters (492 feet), the next formerly stood at 120 meters, now standing at 180 meters (590 feet), and Shin Gojira stood now at 210 meters (688 feet). The three giant Grimm, thanks to Shin Gojira's immense power, were able to achieve Critical Mass.

The Guardians, and Kiryu, knew that they didn't stand a chance any longer. Against one, sure, but not three.

* * *

Back at the wall, the onslaught continued as Grimm kept falling as they came through the forest, no or little to no progress towards the wall being made each time.

Everyone had lost count of how many they had killed or seen killed, as they kept coming relentlessly through the forest. Nevermores and Griffons that appeared out of the forest, trying to surprise the enemy, were swiftly denied as the anti-aircraft guns mowed them down just as quickly as the others. The artillery hasn't let up yet either, explosions continued to break holes into the Grimm's numbers.

On the edge of the wall that he Grimm reached with one of their sides, the numbers finally began to thin out and focus more towards the center.

One of the commanders saw this, and realized that the Grimm might be trying to focus on one central point to break through. They had killed thousands of them, but by no means had they killed off so much of them that their numbers were actually low, it was clear there were still thousands more. The commander decided to capitalize on this, concluding that an attack on the Grimm's now exposed flank would box the enemy in and eventually push them back.

"OVER THE WALL!" He shouted.

Battle cries resounded as most of his soldiers and huntsmen jumped over the wall, sliding down the smooth slope to the ground safely before getting onto their feet and began bringing the fight to the enemy. They fired their guns at the Grimm, who were charging at different sections of the wall, stopping what advance they would have otherwise made with the reinforced lines they were making by focusing on a singular point.

The tanks saw that the Grimm weren't attacking their side anymore, and once the soldiers came down the wall, decided it was time get this show on the road. They got rid of any extra personnel that weren't part of the tank crew, and closed the hatches before driving over their fortifications and into the fray.

"FOR VALE!" One of the soldiers screamed. All of the other soldiers responded, screaming the same thing in unison.

The tanks rushed forward around the infantry, firing their cannons on the move as they drove into the Grimm, crushing many of them, while the infantry and huntsmen ran in after them, shooting down any Grimm that deviated from their assault to defend their exposed flank. The huntsmen ran in with their melee weapons and began to cut and mow down the Grimm with equally terrifying efficiency.

Team CFVY and Professor Port's elite infantry were among the many that joined the assault, and brought up the section at the very edge of the counter-attack, furthest from the wall, defending it from any Grimm that tried to put a stop to their attack.

Soon, the soldiers on the opposite end of the wall followed suit, and mirrored the other end's counter-attack.

Soon, pockets where there were no Grimm began to show up in the main line towards the center, its former occupants having either been blown away from artillery or having moved to defend the flanks they left open. This created weaknesses in the main line, and soon the soldiers and huntsmen on the center sections of the wall were jumping down to exploit those weaknesses. Vale sent fighters out to support the advance, and to protect the soldiers from rogue Grimm. Armored trucks came out of the gates to move with the tanks as they drove over their fortifications, covering the tanks' sides from the enemy as they drove over and gunned down any Grimm in sight with their large machine guns on top.

Team JNPR and RWBY ran into the fight as well, aiding the others in mowing the enemy down as they slowly made their way forward into the enemy's lines, gaining ground with each kill.

Ahead lay several waves of giant Deathstalkers, something that even the tanks would have trouble taking down. Some of the soldiers got a few shots on it between Grimm, trying to weaken them as they approached.

They kept pressing their attack, and simultaneously attacked the Deathstalkers, which were still far off, but soon didn't need to worry about them as a giant blue beam of energy blew through all of the Deathstalkers, obliterating them in an instant.

Most of the soldiers didn't look up, simply thankful for whatever it was that killed the Deathstalkers as they kept killing more Grimm.

Team RWBY and JNPR looked back to see a towering giant overshadowing them all, standing just outside of the city, and dripping wet with water. The heat signature that was in the ocean was none other than another Godzilla, but this one was different from the rest. It looked almost identical to the shortest one that was approaching the city earlier, standing at the same height (before critical mass), and having nearly the same exact shape to its body. The difference between the two was that this one has slightly more refined and rounded features, as well as no blood-red veins on its spines, instead leaving clean blue ones, and orange eyes, which didn't glow, signifying that it was its natural eye color.

This Godzilla isn't a Grimm….

 _It's a Guardian._

* * *

 **And there you have it! There _is_ a Godzilla that _isn't_ a Grimm, and it's none other than the Godzilla from Godzilla: Final Wars! Not only this, but with the appearance of Godzilla from 2002/2003 from Godzilla against MechaGodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S, as well as Toho's own newest addition to their list of monsters, Shin Godzilla, it leaves the Kaiju count (heh, like what I did there?) at 29 out of 31! Who will the last two be? you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Next chapter, We'll see what happens in Atlas... or will we? (hehehe). Stick around for Chapter 11: A Titan Reborn to find out what happens!**

 **Just remember, it will be Two weeks before Chapter 11 comes out! Once again, I am sorry that my update schedule has to be so weird, but I have no other choice.**

 **Also, what did you guys think when I added Critical Mass as a thing? I was thinking specifically of Godzilla: Unleashed when I inserted it in there, and I think its really cool myself.**

 **Don't feel afraid to drop a review about _anything!_ I'll answer it at the beginning of the next chapter like I did with this chapter! You could even put in a suggestion for the story, or where you'd like to see it go! I dont mind it, in fact I think it could be fun!**

 **Until next time, see you guys later, and have a good two weeks!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL. KING KONG IS OWNED BY PETER JACKSON. ANY OTHER MONSTERS APPEARING IN THE STORY THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED BY NAME HERE BELONG TO TOHO KINGDOM LTD.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Titan Reborn: Part 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am so very sorry that I am late with this chapter, and even more sorry that it is so short. I currently have very little free time between school and work, and that little time I get I am using to apply to colleges.  
I am not giving up on my stories though, I assure you all. My updates just wont be as plentiful sadly.**

 **I rushed out this chapter to make up for my lack of a chapter, and its lack of content and rushed nature let me split up what i initially intended to put in here into two chapters.**

 **I am sorry I have to do this, but I simply dont have as much time as I would like to have. I wont be giving up on the story though until it is completed.**

 **Some more unfortunate news: As a result of my lack of time, I have decided to end this story sooner than I planned. Right now, I plan on having 15 chapters (not including two-parters like this one individually). I promise to make it as best as I can, but I cannot guarantee much of anything at this point.**

 **As for answering reviews, this time I must skip that. I have a project that needs to be completed for tomorrow in my AP Computer Science Principles class, and I am not very close to being finished. I took a break to finish this and I need to get back to that. I will answer the reviews next time, so dont stop posting them!**

 **Once again, I am sorry that It has come down to this, but I will try my hardest to do what I can.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and I hope to see you all in two weeks with the second part of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: A Titan Reborn: Part 1**

* * *

 _The appearance of the one Godzilla that escaped her clutches certainly did surprise her. Salem had no idea how it was able to escape her clutches or her powers, and it seemed as if it had one goal in mind when it appeared in Vale: To free its brothers from her spell._

 _The Guardian may be powerful, but with the newfound energy she gave his brothers, he stood no chance, even with help from others. With the massive powers she gave Shin Gojira, no one stood a chance anymore, not even the four kingdoms combined with the help of the Guardians._

 _Even if Vale and Atlas are able to stop the advance of Grimm, Vacuo and Mistral couldn't, and then it would just be a matter of time._

 _It was only a matter of time before humanity fell to its knees, begging for mercy. She couldn't wait._

* * *

The Ram Faunus General watched below as his forces, once having the upper hand, were now in a full retreat. No one could have expected two more Grimm to simply appear out of nowhere, and they unfortunately had to pay the price for not planning for such an unthinkable situation. It wasn't fair, but then again, neither was war. MOGUERA lay on the desert sand immobile, a giant hole in its side that was slowly getting larger thanks to Hedorah's corrosive acid. Baragon and Anguirus protected the retreating military as best as they could, focusing on the smaller Grimm instead of the larger ones. Thankfully, Vacuo's military was able to take out almost all of the smaller Grimm, but that didn't really matter now that their most important weapons were disabled.

* * *

The Commander of Mistral's military continued to watch her kingdom fall, burning in ash. The natural barriers of the city that once protected it now contributed to its downfall. Nevermores and Griffons filled the skies, anti-aircraft trying desperately to take as many down as possible, but they couldn't stop enough from taking down many of the evacuation shuttles coming out of the city. The larger Grimm had overpowered the Guardians, and the once mighty navy that Mistral boasted, and their weapon that they built was now on the ground, helpless. Grimm flooded the streets, ruthlessly and mercilessly killing anyone unfortunate enough to be unable to leave on an evacuation shuttle. There was little she could do for the place she fought so hard to protect.

* * *

"The General has tasked us for saving the people of Vacuo! It is up to us to provide them with much needed reinforcements to counterattack and defeat these beasts all the way back to hell!" The captain of the Atlesian detachment of the air fleet that was sent to assist Vacuo said over the intercom throughout the entire ship. "If everyone plays their part, then we will be victorious!" he declared. "Everyone get ready. We'll be jumping into the fray in 30 seconds. May dust look favorably upon us all."

Everyone on the several battle ships and cruisers that were sent together got to their battle stations, ready to help the people of Vacuo as much as they could. Pilots went to their fighters, gunners to their consoles to man the turrets, transport pilots loading up on soldiers and androids.

* * *

The Faunus General watched as the two Godzilla's, Hedorah, and Megalon advanced on the retreating humans and Faunus, attacking any that were unfortunate enough to be left behind.

All he could do was watch his people die, and it felt terrible.

"Sir! We've got incoming Atlas contacts! We've got reinforcements!" One of the radio operators yelled happily.

"That Ironwood, always coming in at the best times, he is." The General muttered to himself.

Over the battlefield, several Battleships and Cruisers phased into the airspace behind the giant Grimm, and immediately began firing their large guns at them from behind, fighters and transports pouring out from them, heading down to deploy troops to turn the tides.

"We've got some help from Atlas, men. Hold your positions as best you can, reinforcements are on their way." The General said over the radio to the ground forces, which quickly turned around and formed a defensive line with all that was left.

The transports flew over the defensive line, dropping androids and paratroopers down to the battle below to reinforce it and push back the Grimm attack.

The two Godzilla's turned around to meet the Atlesian fleet that flew in, lasers and projectiles going into their faces as they did so. They both chose their targets, and charged their atomic rays, before letting them go on the fleet above them.

"Raise the deflector shields!" the captain of the vessels commanded. They were ready for this attack this time.

Their atomic rays went towards the ships, but stopped just below them on an invisible barrier that glowed bright blue on contact, keeping the ships safe from harm.

The fleet was heavily engaging the less-armored Megalon and Hedorah, allowing Baragon and Anguirus to attack the Godzilla's while they were preoccupied.

Anguirus rolled into his ball, and launched himself at Godzilla (1974)'s back, grinding his sharp spikes on his shell into his back, forcing him to fall over forwards.

Baragon charged at Godzilla (2001)'s back, stabbing him in the rear with his horn several times before he too inevitably fell over.

The defensive forces focused their fire on Hedorah, Megalon, and the remaining Grimm coming for the wall.

Team SSSN was in the middle of the action, taking on Grimm with their weapons, conserving what was left of their ammo as best as they could. The fresh Atlestian reinforcements were certainly a welcome sight for them all.

The Grimm were taking on two fronts now, splitting them up and forcing themselves away from each other, which was a bad tactic on their part.

Sun saw this, and knew he had to exploit it, he had to end this now or Vacuo, and all of its people could perish if they didn't get to these giant Grimm quickly enough.

"Let's get out there and welcome our friends with some support!" Sun shouted before he and his team charged into the thinning Grimm lines, the other soldiers following behind them, shouting out their war cry, ready for their revenge. Any vehicles still left surged forward as well, firing viciously and effectively, soldiers hopping on them to get to the slaughter quicker. Any vehicle that could fight went forward anyways, grabbing any wounded they could find and rushing them back to the walls before repeating the process once more.

The killing of Grimm was swift and merciless, much like the way the Grimm themselves showed them not long ago.

The Atlesian Military and the Vacuoan military both worked together to secure MOGUERA to get it out of the battle as soon as possible. They were quickly able to surround it and form a defensive barrier while the pilots of the mechanical behemoth tried to get it back online to return to base.

The Battleships and Cruisers fired relentlessly and endlessly into the giant Grimm, negating their ranged attacks with their shields and supporting the counterattack with their ground troops while Anguirus and Baragon attacked the two Godzillas simultaneously.

Megalon and Hedorah were taking a hard beating between the relentless guns of the airships and the ground forces, even with its colossal size.

* * *

 _They've done enough. The damage was done, the fear instilled, the people killed. They're done here; they have other matters to attend to._

* * *

And like they were never there, each and every Grimm simply flashed away and vanished into thin air. The damage said otherwise however. Craters in the sand and the wall, wrecked vehicles, blood and lifeless corpses riddled the once tan desert sand, now turned into a deep crimson red from the ones that fought so bravely to defend their home from the enemy they had been fighting since the dawn of time.

The two armies were taken aback, quickly ceasing fire to avoid harming one another.

The General looked onto the battlefield from his tower, the full extent of the devastation completely clear, and the dumbstruck faces of his soldiers and himself clearly evident.

Just where did the Grimm go to?

* * *

Mistral was a continually burning city of ash as the flames and the smoke rose higher and higher into the sky, blacking out the sun. The military was simply no match for the enemy in their home.

MechaGodzilla 2 was still operational, but was only just as Destroyah continued to attack it. King Ghidorah was helpless as it tried desperately to save Varan from his two attackers, but he was no match for both Godzilla's combined power, not on his own.

The situation was bleak, and everyone still alive knew it.

It was as if on que that the radios went loud again as Atlas requested to come into its airspace. The Commander quickly allowed them in, Mistral needed all the help they could get right now. Rodan was seen flying over the mountains to the North of the city, leading the charge with a screech as around twenty Atlesian AirBattleships and AirCruisers came in from behind, shooting down any Grimm that was in range, on their way to help with the Giant Grim and evacuation efforts that were still incomplete.

They quickly sprang into action, taking on any enemy that dared challenge them.

Three-quarters of the fleet detachment flew over the harbor, firing on the giant Grimm and launching fighter craft at the Nevermores and Griffons plaguing the city.

The airships' volleys on the giant Grimm were enough to get them to separate long enough from their opponents to allow the Guardians and MechaGodzilla some space.

Varan got out from under his attacker, and glided into the air to escape, joining up with Rodan and King Ghidorah. MechaGodzilla quickly sprang up and attacked Destroyah with several furious punches before he could continue his attacks. The Devil-like Grimm let out a screech of slight pain, stumbling back slightly from the forces inflicted upon it.

The older of the two Godzilla's tried using its atomic ray on one of the Atlesian Battleships, but to no avail.

When Godzilla 2000 tried it, however, its increased power in its attack that came naturally with it quickly overloaded the shield of its target before ripping through the hull, and breaking the ship in half before it exploded from the inside.

Varan and Rodan saw that he needed to be distracted, or their reinforcements would be destroyed faster than they came in. The two dove at Godzilla 2000 from opposite sides, slashing at him as they both grazed by him. Godzilla stumbled around, two gashes appearing on him, one on his torso, and the other on his back.

The older Godzilla tried to help his younger brother, but was prohibited from doing so when King Ghidorah attacked him relentlessly with his electricity from the air.

MechaGodzilla fired several rounds from the Garuda Cannons on his shoulders at Destroyah, putting craters in his armored skin around his chest and colossal wings. Destroyah charged at it in response, and grabbed it with its hands before hoisting it up in the air and tossing it into several shipping cranes that were still standing. Destroyah then walked over to his fallen enemy to finish the job.

MechaGodzilla waited until just the tight moment before springing its counterattack. When Destroyah was right over it, before firing the dust beam from its mouth and eyes into Destroyah's face. Chunks of his chitin-ous head fell off from the blast, and he recoiled in pain. MechaGodzilla then used its rocket boosters to charge forward and punch him in the face to add to the damage, and sending him back into some buildings.

King Ghidorah swooped down and slammed his large legs into the older Godzilla, sending him to the ground on his back. He then flew up a small ways before letting gravity bring his weight back down on his opponent.

Rodan and Varan went in for another strike while Godzilla 2000 was still recovering, about to strike him in the same places they struck before to deepen the wound. When they got to their target, they felt nothing where their target was, simply gliding by each other. The two looked back to see he was gone, they all were. The Grimm were entirely gone, and it made no sense.

Everyone ceased their attacks, looking around for where the enemy went to, only to not see them at all, and wonder what the hell just happened.

Behind them, most of Mistral lay in ruins. Fires raged in the city, but now that the Grimm were gone, relief efforts could begin.

The Commander wasn't fooled. She knew they retreated, she saw them disappear in a flash of light, but she didn't know why. That wasn't how the Grimm fought, why would they suddenly change their tactic? She had to push that to the back of her mind right now though. Right now her city lay in ruins, and people needed help down there. She still had a job to fulfill, and she had to be down there to help personally, she felt obligated to do so. After the city had recovered a little, they could then work on their revenge.

* * *

 _Little did anyone know that this was all part of the master plan. This was only a taste of things to come. If they thought they knew the definition of death, pain, and suffering… then they were so very wrong. Soon humanity would be extinguished like a candle by a simple breath of air. There was no way anyone would be able to stop her._

 _Salem's plans will be revealed in Chapter 11: A Titan Reborn Part 2._

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA OR LEGENDARY PICTURES, NOR DO I OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY. GODZILLA IS OWNED BY LEGENDARY PICTURES AND TOHO KINGDOM LTD. RESPECTIVELY. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH. GAMERA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE COMPANIE(S) AS WELL. KING KONG IS OWNED BY PETER JACKSON. ANY OTHER MONSTERS APPEARING IN THE STORY THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED BY NAME HERE BELONG TO TOHO KINGDOM LTD.**


End file.
